The World Called Remnant
by Darman700
Summary: After failing his Masters Exam Sora goes off to train on his own, but after a series of events, his light fades away and he is considered KIA. But one day he awakens in a world he does not know, a world called Remnant.
1. When Light Fades

**_Hello everyone how's it going?_**

 ** _This is my fist time doing a KH and RWBY crossover so I hope I didn't do so bad hehehe,_**

 ** _Well anyways this is the first chapter to "The Word Called Remnant"_**

 ** _Hope you guys like it, and enjoy reading.. :D_**

* * *

" _When one falls… another is destined to rise… though if the one who rises is good or bad… that remains to be seen…"_

 _ **World:**_ _Unknown…_

An army that's all that the Keyblade wielder could grasp, an army that surrounded him in thousands of numbers, the last time he had fought so many enemies in one single battle was in Radiant Garden once known as Hollow Bastion. Even then he wasn't as overwhelmed as he was today, the boy himself was wearing what seemed to be a red shirt and red pants, they glittered lightning all around the young boy's body. Though if anyone could see him they would be able to see that he was starting to reach his limit.

The horde of more than a million heartless did not seem to be getting any lower at any rate it only seemed to grow, the young man knew he had to get out of there but it was futile, he also knew that he had made the mistake of coming alone. He wanted to prove himself, he wanted to make-up for his failure in the Masters Exam. Yes, Sora was currently lamenting himself for getting in such a situation. If he had only waited for Riku and the King then maybe just maybe they would have been able to get out of here safely.

It started out like any other world Sora had been to, he arrived in an open field in the middle of a forest, at first it was calm and the air seemed to be very fresh. Sora smiled as he took in the freshness of it but it did not take long for his moment to be ruined. Almost upon arrival hordes of Heartless started to come out of nowhere, from the forest, the caves, from everywhere for a moment he managed to escape he reached a city in ruins only to see it swarming with heartless, it was painfully obvious that the world had indeed fallen. He had to get out of there as fast as he could, he started running towards the gummy ship that he had come along with but then a glimmer from not too far away caught his eye _'the keyhole'._

Without spearing it much thought he ran towards the glimmer of light, if the heartless got to the keyhole the world would be destroyed, but if he could make it in time he would not only would the world be saved and begin to heal, but the heartless would begin to disappear. He didn't waste much time and quickly got into his Wisdom Drive Form, he began to shot magic bullets at the heartless while levitating and surfing in the air. He made quick work of some Shadows that were in his way and he could see the Keyhole a bit better now.

"I can make it!" he was encouraging himself. As he ran more hordes of heartless started ganging up on him, it was starting to get a little difficult some NeoShadows began to appear as well. He began to call for magic to his aid "Firaga!" he sent balls of fire to a group of NeoShadows that began to come at him.

Sora could see that the Keyhole was at the far end of a huge clearing at a cliff's edge, but once he took a good look at the clearing his heart and breath literally stopped his drive form already subdued, thousands if not millions of heatless were at the clearing already marching towards the Keyhole. _'I can't make it in time'_ that was his initial thought. The clearing itself was far greater in size than the one in Radiant Garden.

He remembered about Destiny Islands, his home, a place that was first destroyed by the heartless, where his never-ending journey began. He swore he would not let another world fall like that again. He clutched Oblivion tightly and he jumped to the clearing eliminating some Wyverns in the process once he landed he wasted no time and started to eliminate all heartless that were in his path he had to make it.

Wyverns, NeoShadows, Soldiers, Large Bodies, Shadows, even some Invisibles were no match for his Kingdom Key in its Oblivion for. But then just when he was getting confident and sure he was going to make it a Darkside appeared in front of him, it stared at the young boy as if it were looking at an ant, and dropped its enormous fist down on him, Sora blocked the blow with the Keyblade and pushed back the Darkside. It was surpassed in strength and stumbled back Sora jumped and with a slice to its head brought the Darkside down. But when he looked up his eyes were met with an enormous ball of darkness that hit him straight on sending him far back in his advance to the keyhole, once he recovered he saw that his attacker was not one but many Darksides, he clenches his Oblivion he had some magic left in him.

However, he was not going to give up, so with all his might and force he screamed at the top of his lung's "GIVE ME STRENGTH!" The initial force blast destroyed a great number of NeoShadows that begun to surround him, once the black combat suite his fairy friends gave him was now red and lightning radiated off him, where once he only held one Keyblade now on his other hand laid Oathkeeper. And with an incredible speed he began to make quick work of the heartless masterly swinging his Keyblade, he threw Oathkeeper to an Invisible that was coming up to him and the blade erased him without a trace along with others that got in its path. The battle kept on going and Sora did not know how much longer his drive would hold.

He danced along with the blades he so masterly had learned to use, the speed of his attacks were incredible, naked to the normal eye, only one with a very trained eye could keep up with this young man, but also a keen eye would be able to tell the young man was starting to get exhausted. He slammed his Keyblades in the ground sending a wave of light and power to all those that stood in its path.

Sora cursed inwards, for he could feel it the drive was beginning to waver, he left the drive form but did not stop the hailstorm of attacks that he sent to the heartless. Nevertheless, their numbers were not getting thinner, all the contrary they were just getting bigger and bigger, as if his simple presence had made the heartless hungry for battle. In addition, to make matters worse the class of the heartless were rising. More and more NeoShadows started to appear as well as Darksides, but what really got on his bad side were the new Dark Thorns eager to get a taste of the Keyblade bearer.

He took them on with all might he cartwheeled to the side to avoid a Darkside's fist and started to run up his arm. Once he got to the top he bounced of the Darkside's head and pointed Oblivion down to where some Dark Thorns had now arrived along with the Darksides. "Magnega!" a magnetic ball formed under him sucking in many, many heatless including some Dark Thorns. "Thundaga!" huge lightning struck all the foes trapped by the swirling gravitational vortex but Sora was not done yet before falling gracefully to the ground he sent many Firaga spells at other Heartless surrounding the areas.

When Sora stood he wasted no time and began to march further he sung his Oblivion Key to all that stood in his path, if anyone was looking from afar they would stare in awe at the boy who was singlehandedly taking down hundreds if not thousands of high-leveled heartless, all with grace and determination. He could see the Keyhole clearly now, he pointed his blade to the Keyhole and was ready to fire a beam of light, but all he felt was excruciating pain from the side, he was sent flying and slammed into many other heartless. When Sora recovered, he was looking directly at a Dark Hide and not an ordinary one might he add it was if the creature was almost gold, the Dark Hide began running towards Sora once again, eliminating any other heartless in its path. Though Sora did not fear he waited, and once the Dark Hide was inches away he jumped to the skies and brought his Oblivion key hard down on the creatures back, it only growled in pain and with his tail swung Sora away.

Sora fell to the ground with a hard thud. He tried to regain his battle stance but an Invisible grabbed him by the neck and looked into his eyes. Sora slammed the things torso with a kick and sliced it with his blade upwards; he immediately turned to see the Dark Hide ramming his way towards him. Sora was trying and failing to get ready but other heartless attacked the young boy not giving him a chance to rest and prepare, when he found an opening he turned in time just to cast a Reflega barrier that sent the Dark Hide a few meters back in pain.

Sora was painting heavily, he needed to get to the Keyhole, and the Dark Hide was proving to be a problem and had already sent him a few good meters away from reach. He smiled looking at his predicament, they knew, the darn Heartless knew he was getting weaker and even more exhausted by the second, he had very little magic left in him and he had no drive forms left. _'But you wanted to jump the gun'_ an internal voice he knew all too well said to him "Yeah, sorry 'bout that Roxas" he said, _'Just don't lose man, we still have that attack left. Use it at the Dark Hide and then make a run for it to the Keyhole before your strength gives in'_ Roxas commanded, Sora chucked and readied a stance "And you elected you as leader?" he asked his Nobody.

He didn't hear his friend's reply because a deafening roar incoming right at him got him back into the battle, but Sora was concentrating all remaining strength and magic all into one final attack, the heartless that were near got obliterated by the sheer pressure that the boy was oozing off.

The Dark Hide ran straight at him.

10 meters…

A breath…

7 meters…

A heart beat

4 meters…

Sora closed his eyes...

It was right on top of him...

It all happened in an instant; the Dark Hide opened its mouth to crush the boy but…

" **RAGNAROCK!** " Sora yelled and started to give an frenzy of slashes an swings to the creature stopping it in its tracks, the Dark Hide took it all in and when the massacre of attacks were over Sora gave it an uppercut slash sending it to the skies and unleashing a barrage of red projectiles at the creature that on impact exploded, ending the Dark Hide.

Sora wasted no time to get to the Keyhole he eradicated any heartless that got in his way falling on his knees only once, the battle finally taking its toll on him. He got dizzy and almost, _almost,_ lost consciousness, he was brought back when an Invisible slammed it's blade on his side sending him to close to the ledge, wait, ledge?

Sora looked up and yes, most certainly there was the Keyhole meters away from him up in the sky and so were the Invisible and the heartless, they were getting closer and closer to the Keyhole. It happened to slow for comfort. Sora got up ignoring swords and claws that hit his back, sides, legs and arms, blood now emanating from his wounds.

' _I want go see the word's out there' Riku said to him_

' _If there are any other worlds why did we end up on this one?'_

Sora ran, killing any heartless that got in front he would not let them get that Keyhole…

' _Name's Donald Duck' his white new friend said_

He felt a slash on his right arm…

' _Name's Goofy' a warrior said to him_

Something scratched his cheek…

' _And I'm Sora' the young boy said with a smile_

A Darkside got in his way, no wait… make that three, Sora smirked he could use them…

 _´My friends are my power!' he yelled aloud to his friend's betrayal._

Sora jumped atop an Invisible's head, pointing the blade down he conjured the final speck of magic he had within him "Firaga!" the blast killed the Invisible immediately but used the blast force as a momentum to get atop a Darkside….

' _It's my lucky charm so be sure to give it back to me OK!' Kairi smiled at him_

He could see that the Invisible was just at arm's reach from the Keyhole…

' _I'll come back for you, I promise' Sora said as he saw that Kairi was going further away._

He soared off the Darkside's head pointed the blade at the Keyhole…

' _Riku congrats on passing the Mark of Mastery exam' he said to his friend, though he said it with a smile he couldn't feel more saddened by this. He had failed, Xehanort had played him._

A beam of light was sent off the tip of the Oblivion key…

' _I'm going to go on a journey' Sora stated_

' _Let's go then' his friend Donald said to him, while Goofy_

' _No' Sora stopped them_

' _I want to go on this one alone' he said in a solemn voice._

 _Donald and Goofy were about to protest but Sora cut them off 'Please'_

Why memories like these started invading his mind he did not know he watched as the beam went through some Darksides and lost speed, the beam of light reaches the Invisible and went through it, Sora smiled in victory but… inches away from the Keyhole the beam disappeared.

Sora's eyes widened in worry but he still had one chance, once on the ground again he ran to the end of the cliff some feet ahead of the heartless, and pointed the blade up once again charging it up with light energy, he was about to release it when something rammed him off the cliff. A pain he could not describe was sent down his spine and he could have sworn he heard something crack, Oblivion was flown off his hand on force of the impact he received.

Sora began to fall off the cliff, but as he fell he could see that what had just rammed into him was a Behemoth, the heartless roared in victory and jumped to the Keyhole entering the world's heart proceeding to claim it.

Sora closed his eyes for a brief moment, he was falling, that was all he could sense, and he had seen as the Behemoth entered the Keyhole… he had failed. He had no strength left in him, he could not hear Roxas anymore either nor could he muster up the force to call his Keyblade. He opened his eyes just to see as the Keyhole started to emanate darkness, he also could sense as the world began to fall apart… it was falling apart… a world falling apart just like his, and he was just at the epicenter of it all.

' _Is this how I'm going out?'_ he thought, it was a cruel way of leaving the world of the living, seeing another world getting destroyed just like his home, and it hurt like hell. He concentrated his eyes to look at the once blue sky turning a black purple color, he wondered if another boy or girl was looking at the sky just like he was back then… like now. He chuckled lightly thinking that it was curious that it was ending just like how it all began.

"More than fifty thousand" he said to himself lightly. Remembering the army of heartless he had fought.

"Beat that Riku" he silently dared his absent best friend.

Sora felt something wet slide through his eye, it wasn't raining… no he was crying. _'Why?'_ he question came to him like a punch to the face, why did it have to end this way for him? After all, that he fought after all that he battled for the rest of the world. After he had searched non-stop for his two best friends, Riku… _Kairi…_

Kairi… he suddenly thought, he had made her a promise, and now he would not be able to fulfill it. He wanted to be with her… he wanted to see her smile once more and look at her beautiful face once again… he would never get that chance ever again… he loved her it wasn't a hidden fact but now… he would never be able to tell her, he wondered whether she felt the same as well. What were only drops were now a torrent of tears falling after him as he descended even more. He knew he was going to die if the fall did not kill him the end of this world would; fate would not save him once again, he somehow felt that he was only saved back then by the Keyblade, but now he could not summon it all of his strength had been drained.

"Kairi, Riku, Donald, Goofy, King… Everybody… I'm sorry" Sora said with guilt in his voice, but he knew they would be able to move on they were strong, a sudden thought came to him remembering what had happened in the Masters Exam and smiled, at least Xehanort would have to wait until the next Keyblade wielder appeared to achieve his goal.

"At least… I've halted his advance for a while" with a smile, wide grin and tears sent to the skies and the worlds out there Sora felt as the world exploded in a mass of darkness consuming an destroying everything… including him.

xTxTxTxTxTx

Remnant is full of legends and stories, stories that are more than likely to be true and legends that are hard to believe in. It's said that long ago before the age of Aura and Dust came to humankind there existed an even greater enemy than the Grim, so great that even they dared not to trifle with. The name of these enemies were called _'Those with no Heart'_ , creatures of greater darkness than the Grim beings of pure darkness that brought the world to its knees, there one and only goal was to bask the world in everlasting darkness, they almost succeeded. When humanity was almost extinguished, warriors basked in light came and annihilated the creatures of darkness with a special key.

It was said that _'Those with no Heart'_ were afraid of the key bearers and fled form the world never to be seen again. The peace came to the world, and with _'Those with no Heart'_ gone so were the warriors they left without a trace, never to be seen again. Time passed on and the story was bound to legend to a fairy tale for children, and so Remnant once again battled the Grim and each other as if nothing had ever happened.

Maybe nothing had… after all… it is just a legend…

xTxTxTxTxTx

Ruby Rose a sweet girl that had dark red hair, a slim body and wearing a red hood over her Beacon uniform, was a little more than annoyed by now. They had just come back from a last minute mission yesterday and she had gotten close to no sleep, and now she had to sit there listening to yet another one of Professor Port's stories. Given the fact as her recurrent nightmares weren't helping at all, or at least she hoped she could call them that because not even she understood them. She wasn't even in most of them.

It started a few months ago the dreams started out with her calling out to a certain boy, whose name she could not possibly remember, Sorma, Sera or something like that or in those lines of which. She called out to the said boy in many occasions only to realize that no noise came from her mouth. Those dreams came every once in a while she ignored them for the time being.

' _Darn hormones!'_ Ruby thought at first. Yeah so, she didn't have much experience in the boys department like her sister Yang had, I mean come on! Her sister is more… well… bouncy, ok, ok _very_ bouncy and curvy… of course Yang had to be the taller one and the one with the most attention when it came to boys. Sure Ruby had her own appeal but she had always thought that it was a little un-fair that Yang hag gotten more of… well… everything on that end.

But anyways getting back on track, she ignored those dreams for a while until they got more and more common, until it became daily that she had dreams about this boy. She was sure she was going to go nuts if things did not stop, every single night she had dreams concerning this kid and it scared her to no end that it did not stop. Though she could not remember every single detail of the dreams she most certainly remembered _them._

The creatures the boy fought, dark creatures and some white ones, that in some occasions look even more scarier than some Grimm. She could also remember seeing that the boy had no problem eliminating the dark creatures and made quick work of them. But the dream that had her on edge was the recent one that she had, just the night before they got back from the mission. The boy had lost… she saw as the boy had fought valiantly and in the end got beaten down, after his defeat she could feel the earth begin to crumble at her feet and the world beginning to be shrouded in darkness she woke up with tears in her eyes and couldn't go back to sleep. After that dream, when team RWBY was back at their dorm room, she went to sleep and was ready to see that boy in her dreams again but… it never happened, just like the dreams came, they went, without a trace.

And to be honest Ruby could not be more confused first, she had recurrent dreams for months but all of a sudden they stopped just like that. It was making her uneasy and the worst part was that she was losing focus in every class she had today al because the dreams had stopped. It wasn't a lie that she got used to the dreams she had learned to live with them as if they were a part of her, and now she felt as if they had taken a piece form her life away and she did not know why she felt like that and the worst part was that she wanted them back. Even if they were nightmares... sometimes, they weren't all that bad, in some cases the dreams without the monsters, made her fell warm inside. He saw him smile only once, and God she wanted to see that smile again, she wanted to see him again.

But also she wanted answers. Why did the dreams start? What did they mean? Who was the boy? What was he fighting? Why? And especially, why her? Why did she have those dreams?

"Ruby?" some took her out of her out of her head ramblings.

"Huh? What?" Ruby asked a little disoriented.

"The class ended about ten minutes ago you dunce and you keep on staring at the wall as if you're going to burn a hole at it." Her teammate, the Ice Queen as she was famously known, Weiss told her as she put her hands to her hips. Weiss had a very white hair and deep blue eyes, she also had a scar on her left eye that started from her eyelash and ended a bit below her eye. She as well, was wearing the beacon uniform.

"Ten... Minutes?" Ruby asked as she looked around the classroom only to find it empty, only Weiss and she were in it.

"Yes Ruby ten whole minuets of staring at a wall, it's been the third time in the day that me, and the team have found you like that." Weiss said annoyed as she scowled, but Ruby could tell that there was slight worry in her tone of voice.

"Sorry Weiss I've just been a little distracted today." Ruby said as she started to get up from her seat and begin to walk with Weiss to the door. But she turned around when she saw that Weiss was not following her and had not moved from her current position. Ruby looked at Weiss with a questioned look.

"Ruby, is something wrong?" Weiss asked slightly worried she did not want Ruby to know that she was in fact genuinely worried for the red headed team leader, she was just being a good teammate, yup, just that.

Ruby smiled at her teammate "Weiss! You're finally caring about me?!" she said enthusiastically, seeing that the Ice Queen actually cared for her.

"You wish, I just don't want our team leader to be hindering us in battle all because she is an air-head, and can't keep her mind on what's important." Weiss said as she crossed her arms.

Ruby smiled at her usual attitude and was about to reply but was caught off guard when a student ran past the hallway yelling "GRIMM!"

All thought about their argument were lost and they ran to the opposite direction of where the kid took off, as they ran they were united with Yang and Blake.

"Hey guys, what happened?" Ruby asked as they ran to the direction where many kids were fleeing from.

"We know about as much as you do, we just heard as a student started yelling Grimm" a girl with golden long hair and purple eyes said, it was Ruby's older sister Yang.

"Well whatever it is we're about to find out" A young girl with a bow on her head said, she had golden eyes and had her right arm already on her katana ready for battle.

Ruby smiled maybe this might work to get her mind straight, a little battle here and there wielding her sweetheart Crescent Rose. They were running towards the back entrance of the school the place that led them to the forest. They were certainly not ready for what was in store for them. Once they came out into the field, they could see that there were three Nevermores circling the skies, as it was getting late the skies were painted in an orange color that made the dark bird even more noticeable. However not only were there Nevermores but also Beowolves coming in from the distance and as well as some Ursas.

Team RWBY stopped at their tracks and stared at the sight before them. No wonder the students had fled there were more than ten highly dangerous Grimm, anyone would be afraid, anyone but team RWBY of course.

"Ready team?" Ruby said as she got Crescent Rose in her scythe form.

"You really need to ask?" Yang winked at her, and readied her Ember Celica. Blake eased her stance and took out her Gambol Shroud never taking her sight away from the Grimm who were coming straight at the school.

"And to think I was actually worrying about you" Weiss said with a smile to Ruby.

The Grimm were getting closer and closer, and Ruby wouldn't dare to mention that she was slightly trembling, after all they were the only team who did not decide to run, team JNPR was out on a mission and wasn't due back until tomorrow. The professors were going to take a while to get to their position after all it was lunchtime when it happened.

They were all ready to receive the Grimm, when there advance came to an abrupt halt; they stopped a good 23 meter distance between them and team RWBY. Though the team stayed alert until a good 5 minutes passed by and the Grimm had done nothing to advance any further.

"Um what are they doing?" Yang asked as she began to ease her stance.

"I-I don't know" Weiss stared at them dumbfold, though never easing her grip on her Myrtenaster.

"It seems they are waiting" Blake said standing straight.

Ruby eased her stance as well but keeping a good grip on Crescent Rose, she did not want to get caught off guard. "Waiting? For what?" Ruby asked.

 ***BOOM***

As if on cue to her question, a deafing boom came from the sky and the ground shook a bit due to the force of it. And it startled the team, the once orange sky was now a dark red color. And something was falling from the sky… it looked like a-

"METEOR!" Weiss screamed in panic, as she turned to begin to run back to the safety of the school, the rest of team RWBY did not argue with her this time as the meteor came into view and began to run after her.

As they ran back to the school Ruby noticed something, the Grimm. She stopped when she realized that the Grimm where preparing to attack, but their aim was not at the school, their sights were dead set on the meteor that was coming down hard to the ground. But just as she turned to look at the meteor once again it appeared as if it was slowing down, it was beginning to take form.

"RUBY!" Yang and Weiss yelled at her realizing her team leader had stopped her advance.

"Come on Ruby! We can't stop that!" Weiss screamed at her but, Ruby paid no mind to them she was hypnotized by the meteor, it _was_ slowing down and as it got closer to the ground the Grimm got even more anxious, ready to tear apart whatever came down from that thing.

Yang began to run up to her sister to get her to safety. As the meteor got closer to the ground, its shape could be more defined, and once it was lower enough a glimmer of brown caught Ruby's eyes and she could have sworn she felt her heart stop, it was a person. Ruby wasted no time and began to run towards where the person was going to fall but was pushed back by a strong force. She turned to see Yang pulling her back into the safety of the building, she tried getting lose from her sister's grasp but it was futile she was just too strong. Fear crept into her eyes as she saw that the Grimm began to move to where the person was going to crash.

She stared in fear seeing that a Nevermore came down on the person, just as it was about to strike a huge boulder came slamming into the Nevermore causing it to come crashing down. Yang stopped to see that professor Goodwitch had been the one to send the boulder to it and that she immediately wasted no time sending many other to the other two Nevermores that were in the sky. From behind the professor came an all to-well-known person, their uncle Qrow came with blade in hand jumping into the little army of Grimm killing them as if they were nothing, he moved with grace and speed that rivaled Ruby's own.

"Ruby you and your team catch that person from falling. We'll take care of the Grimm." professor Goodwitch ordered her and her teammates.

Weiss was the first to respond "But that thing will-"

"Weiss do as you're told!" A third person with hair as white as her own said as she came running into the fray with glyphs. She sent a brigade of icicles at some Grimm that were getting to close for comfort.

"Winter!?" Weiss yelled after her, it was her oldest sister. She clenched her fists and looked at was now clearly a person falling from the skies leaving a trail of what seemed to be dark smoke behind.

"Ruby!" She went to her team leader, Ruby nodded to her teammates and smiled.

"You know what to do!" Ruby yelled at her teammates as they got close to her.

Blake through her Gambol Shroud to Yang who began to pull at the elastic ribbon that was held very tightly around it. Professor Goodwitch made some pillars for the girls to get up on, Yang and Blake set the stretched ribbon in the middle of the pillar and Ruby bounced on top of it with Crescent Rose beneath her feet, Weiss began to pull at her and hold her with a black glyph that was circling underneath Ruby.

"I know I've asked it once but… you think you can make the shot? It is a moving target this time." Ruby asked a bit scared that she might miss and thus leading to something that she did not want to think about.

Weiss just smiled at her reaction and pulled Ruby a bit more down, "Of course I'll make it" and with that in mind she let go an also gave an additional push to Ruby, while in midair Ruby fired her sniper in order to keep her going. She was getting closer and she could see the person better now, and as she got closer, her heart stopped and time froze for her. She could see the person's face now and that was what had her with her eyes wide open and making her jump with all might from Crescent Rose firing one last time to give her the final push.

Yang, Blake and Weiss watched as Ruby barely slammed into the person falling, immediately Weiss used her glyphs to ease the fall for them, and began to run towards where Ruby had landed with the person. Seeing as professor Goodwitch, Qrow and Winter had finished up the horde of Grimm that had shown up to kill whoever was falling.

They as well were going towards where Ruby was now, but it worried her that she was not moving. Ruby had laid the person down on the ground and was now leaning over the person her red hood covering her hair.

"Sis! Sis! You ok?" Yang yelled at her little sister as well as shaking her, but Ruby's eyes were glued at the person that was laid in front of her, one of her hands was covering her mouth. Yang turned to look at the said person and was quite shocked, it was a young man with black with gold clothing, the boy had brown spiky hair and had a pained expression on his face, with a justified reason. His whole body was full of injuries some looked deep others were just scratches but still some of them were still bleeding through, but Yang knew that wasn't the reason that her sister had that expression on her face.

"Ok girls, I'll take him" their uncle Qrow got them out of their trance. He picked him up and rapidly carried him off to the nursery.

"Ruby" she started but was surprised to see her already following her uncle back into the building with Crescent Rose in its Sniper form strapped on her belt. Yang looked back at her sister with worry in her eyes; it was no secret that her sister had not been at her fullest the past few weeks.

Ruby had taken it a habit a couple of weeks back to write in a journal, and Yang being the respectful sister she is took a peek inside when Ruby wasn't looking. At first Yang had thought that it was a dairy that had personal things like a crush or something like that but it wasn't that. It was full of details, and rough sketches of dreams Ruby had been having since some weeks back. At first, she made none of it but now, the person that was described to-the-letter in Ruby's notes was in front of them, with heavy injuries nonetheless.

Ruby ran after her uncle with all she had _'It's him!, It's him!, It's him!'_ those were the only thoughts Ruby had in her mind as she ran past everyone in the hall, she wanted answers and she was going to get them…

* * *

 _ **So how was it everyone?**_

 _ **I hope I didn't do too bad in all case I hope I did well it has been long since I began writting again took a to-long break.**_

 _ **Please tell me what you think, review or if you like you can PM me as well. I also try to answer every review I get.**_

 _ **Hope to see you son kudoos... Darman700 :D**_


	2. Fate or Destiny?

_**Hey there guys!**_

 _ **Don't kill me please I know it's been far too long and well I really am sorry about all of the time I took to update this story but here it is. I've been in a rush since school and well I wanted to put in the answer to you reviews in this chapter but I have class at 7:30 PM right now and I really don't want to keep you guys waiting knowing that I have this in my storage complete sooooo, I promise to answer to all of you guys in the next chapter and heck I'll let it slip that the next chapter is 55% complete and if you guys are happy about this chapter I'll upload it between tomorrow and the next day, really promise!**_

 _ **So on to it, hope you enjoy.**_

 _ **Disclaimer: I do not own RWBY nor Kingdom Hearts**_

* * *

" _One can try to run from destiny, one can try to evade it, but in the end destiny and fate will catch up with a price to be paid"_

Ozpin was looking from his office window to his school grounds, things looked normal once again as if nothing had ever happened, they were trained to deal with these type of situations. But as fate always had it, it would always send something new to his way. The young man who was lying in a nurse bed -gravely wounded- the doctor said that it was almost as if the young man had gone through hell and back, he had severe injuries in almost every part of his body and he had lost a bad amount of blood, he needed a transfusion and soon.

The problem was that the young man did not have any ID on him nor did the records of any kingdom had info on the young man, it was almost as if he appeared from thin air. Ozpin took a slip of his coffee, he was also worried in the amount of negative energy that the boy had appeared with, it was greater than most grim but the Grimm were not attracted to him by that. If that was the case they would have protected the boy, instead they wanted nothing else but to tear him apart.

Just who was this young man? He would never admit that he felt a slight glimmer of familiarity towards the boy, as if something screamed to Ozpin that he was important. Ozpin set the feeling aside for now nothing would make itself clear until the young man awoke. He heard the elevator door open.

"Glynda nice of you to come by." He said without turning.

Glynda stopped in front of his desk and crossed her arms like she always did when she was angry "Care to explain what happened back there?"

Ozpin sighed he did see this coming Glynda was the person who knew him the best aside from Qrow "I do not know Glynda" he said in all sincerity.

"Ozpin, Grimm don't just appear in our school grounds and try to tear apart an unknown boy. As a matter of fact, they never come this close, who is he?" Glynda pushed just in case Ozpin was hiding something, of he was she would figure it out in just a couple of words.

Ozpin turned around to face her taking a sip of his coffee "If I knew who he was Glynda I would be there with him and not here pondering about the same thing you are".

Glynda eased her stance "Still it's just not right"

Ozpin nodded at that "Well whoever this young man is we'll be sure to find out eventually, be it good… or be it bad" Ozpin prayed that it was the former.

xTxTxTxTxTx

Qrow was inside the nurse office reading all of the information the doctor had gotten form the boy's injuries, he had his spine fractured, a broken arm, several broken ribs, burn marks on his body, cuts, slashes and bruises in almost all his body and he had lost a lot of blood. Qrow frowned this boy had been through hell and survived, well just barely, and if they didn't find blood donors soon he would not live for much longer. This boy had appeared from nowhere with no weapon, things just weren't right, no ID, no Scroll, no records of this boy in any database, it was as if he never existed, he was also leaving out the fact that the Grimm practically ignored him and were heading straight for the boy, it made them easier to kill but also that made him wary, just why were the Grimm so intent on killing this boy.

He turned to look at the boy who was some feet away from the desk he was sitting at, he was in a patients robe now, he laid in the bed, breathing slowly showing no signs of waking up soon. Qrow looked to the chair that was on the side of the table on it lay his clothes, he went to them to inspect them, they hadn't had a chance to inspect them properly, he first checked his jacket- nothing- then he went on with his pants and he noticed that the red bags that were strapped on to it had one other little bags inside them closed with a zipper on them, he unzipped them and took out the belongings.

He was even more confused than he was the first time, he had taken out what looked like an ID, a star like token -it looked like a token-, some small golden triangles, some bigger than the rest, and a popsicle stick that read out " _WINNER"._ He let the other items aside to read out what appeared to be an ID card, _"Holl.. B..ti..n Hon.. Me…"_ the rest was unreadable it was scorched, he turned it to see it was less readable from the other side all he could make out was a name _"So-a"._

"Sora?" he said aloud as he tried to wipe the charcoal away.

At least he had something on him "Sora huh? That's your name?" he said to the unconscious boy that laid in the bed.

"Mind explaining what the rest of these things are?" He asked signaling the other items on the table not expecting an answer.

"Find anything?" A voice came from behind, starting and making him reach instinctively for his weapon.

Winter laughed at his reaction "You've been outside for far too long Qrow. I see you're turning more into an animal as the days go by." She said as she rested herself against the table looking down on Qrow.

He just scowled at her "At least I was out there, doing something unlike you who just says in the sidelines"

Winter frowned "If you would have let me in sooner on everything that has been happening, maybe I could have helped. Maybe even could have made a better job than you did"

Qrow got up from his chair to look at her eye-to-eye "Listen here princess, while you walk beside your robots and do James laky work, I go out there risking MY ass to gain little information. You said we could have let you in, what difference would it have made? The only difference I see was that it would be more problem for us, if more people know about these type of things the easier it is to slip."

Winter did not ease her stare "You were against me knowing" she said accusingly.

Qrow took a step back and took out his bottle of liquor, he took a big slip and wiped his mouth "Damn right I was, can't have you jeopardizing everything we have worked so hard for."

Winter looked genuinely hurt "You act all high and mighty all the firkin time! And when one wants to lend a helping hand you slap it away! Just like when-"

"DON'T GO THERE!" Qrow yelled at her, making her stop abruptly.

"Do. Not. Go. There." He menaced.

"Why not Qrow? Why not go back when Summer was-" She was shut up when a pair of strong arms grabbed her shoulders.

"I SAID STOP!" he said as he looked at her with pure furry.

Winter hid her surprise "She always was the most important one wasn't she?" she said as she pushed him back.

"What happened back then is none of your concern Winter" he said as he sat back down.

Winter just looked at him with her icy look "You're right, team STRQ died because of your incompetence and your pride" and with that she went out of the nurse's office slamming the door shut.

Qrow hid his frustration taking another big slip of his liquor "I hope you never have a rough life like mine kid." He said as he looked at the peaceful boy, but something inside him said that Sora had been just though that same hell he had been though.

Qrow chuckled "Hell, maybe… we'll have a lot to talk about… you and me" he cheered to Sora and drained his liquor, closing his eyes letting the memories of the past invade his dreams once again.

xTxTxTxTxTx

Yang was well, she was Yang, high spirts, always trying to be funny, ALWAYS taking care of her hair and her sister. But right now she honestly did not know what to do, after they saved the boy and they caught up with Ruby and their Uncle Qrow, they waited outside the nurses' office, only to be told by their uncle that they were to remain quiet about this whole thing and to go back to their room. Ruby was pacing around their room from side to side, mumbling something to herself, six pairs of eyes following her every movement. As the other two members of the team did not know what was wrong with her, she did, and that was where Yang did not know how to proceed, she could go on blabbing about her secret and making things a little weird and awkward or wait it out until Weiss exploded and made Ruby tell them everything.

But there lied yet another thing Ruby had hidden this well for months and she had never said anything nor mentioned a single thing, not even to her as her sister, obviously it wasn't something that she wanted to be known. Just when she was about to ask her sis what was wrong, the expected happened and Schnee exploded.

"Ruby Rose, would you quit pacing around like a lost mutt and tell us what the heck is wrong!" Weiss screamed making Ruby jump high into her bed.

"Sorry" Ruby muttered to her teammates

"Ruby what's the matter, you've not been yourself lately and today is the worst we've seen you" Blake said as she looked up at her leader.

Ruby looked as if she had just been caught committing a crime "I-I-I've just well… amm… been a little stressed, you know exams and everything… amm… else hehehe" she said as she scratched the back of her head.

None believed her of course, Weiss scoffed at the remarks of Ruby "You expect us to believe that? Ruby I'm going to be blunt about this, do you have a boyfriend?"

Everything went quiet, if you listened well you could hear very clearly how blood reached up to Ruby's face and ears as the went the same color as her name, as for the other two they looked at Weiss like she had said the most horrendous thing there was.

"I-I'm-a-youawha…" Ruby said as she tried to regain her composure.

Blake was a little surprised at first but then in her mind she began to fit non-existent pieces in her mind, "Oh, that does make a little more sense the way that you're always spacing out, and thinking of other things in classes and always taking wrong notes as well as disappearing on us from time to time. It's like the stories I've read"

Ruby could not believe how such a wrong turn could have been made, she could feel the heat radiating off her face and ears. _'How the heck did they get to that conclusion!"_ she thought. She turned to her sister for support but all she saw was her sister rolling around her bed laughing her heart out. "YANG!" Ruby protested.

Of course the blond did not respond, she just laughs harder and clenched her stomach as tears threatened to come out of her eyes. Ruby looked down at them as she saw Blake nod at something Weiss was explaining, "I do not have a boyfriend!" she yelled.

Weiss chuckled "Just a crush then?" she asked playfully, of course Weiss at first had said the boyfriend thing as a joke to break the mood but upon seeing her reaction, something told her it was about a boy, had her friend finally taken a look on something that wasn't a weapon?

Ruby shook her head "NO, NO, NO there is no cru-" she cut herself off as a certain brown haired boy came into her mind, she absently let out a squeaking sound from her mouth that resonated through the room, making Yang stop her laughing fit and look up to her sis with interest. Blake and Weiss were surprised to see that reaction from her.

"There is a boy!" Blake and Weiss said at the same time but just as they were going to question her, Ruby was gone and the door slammed shut.

"She ran off, but really I only said it as a joke at first wasn't expecting it to be true." Weiss said as she took out her Scroll, her sister had asked for her to meet up tomorrow morning.

"We'll talk with her when she wants to speak about it, no use in prying her on about it. Plus, it's late and I'm tired" Blake said as she began to walk towards the bathroom.

Yang was the only one who was not smiling, she just looked at the door with concern, ' _tomorrow'_ , she said to herself _'Tomorrow I'll tell her I know about it'_ with that in mind she began to take of her Ember Celica and tried to make a peace in mind, Tomorrow would be a hard day.

xTxTxTxTxTx

Ruby had run out of her room in pure instinct, why she did that she didn't know, all she knew was that she needed fresh air, she needed to cool herself. She had walked out into the garden near a fountain, she sat down and watched her reflection in the water, she thought about what the girls had said to her as much as she wanted to neglect it, as much as she wanted to say no, she just couldn't. At first she was calm to know it was a lie it was fiction, it would remain fiction, it would remain in her head, but now… now…

How? Why? Those were the questions that ran through her head, how was it possible to feel so much for a person you have never met in your life? Why had those feelings of relief and happiness surged through her when she saw him for the first time in the flesh? She had never felt anything like this and to some extent it hurt, because he was a person who did not know that she existed.

She calmed her raging heart telling herself that it was just because of the dreams, and she wanted answers as to why her. Yeah… that must be it, she is just nervous to face him, to ask him about the things she has seen in her dreams and seem about his life.

She smiled at her reflection in the water "Of course it's just that I'm nervous, I couldn't have feelings like this for someone I do not know" she said to her refection, and after that her raging heart returned too normal and she calmed down once again, _'Yeah, that must be it'._

"Weiss just startled me with her question out of the blue, I'll explain thing's to them tomorrow" she said to herself as she looked up to the stars, she felt a familiar sensation looking at them as if they were calling out to her.

"Beautiful isn't it?" A masculine voice said beside her making her jump, almost falling into the fountain.

"Professor Ozpin, didn't see you there" Ruby said as she regained her position.

"I am sorry Miss Rose; I did not mean to startle you" he said as he took a seat beside her with his coffee mug releasing heat from the hot substance in it.

"Now what is a young girl like you doing out of her room at this time of the night?" he said as he took a slip of his mug.

"Aaa, well I kinda ran from my team" she said in a shy voice.

"Ah, I see a little disagreement?" Prof. Ozpin asked calmly.

Ruby shook her head "No, actually it was more of a misunderstanding in my part" she smiled at the stars once again.

Ozpin smiled at her, since the first time he met Ruby Rose he saw great promise in her, as well as electing her as her team leader. She did not disappoint, just like her mother, the thought came to him with guilt as well, he took another slip of his coffee to erase those thoughts.

"You know, when I was little my mother used to tell me that each of those stars out there were different worlds." He said recalling on of his mother's stories.

Ruby turned to look at him with new found curiosity, Prof. Ozpin saw that a sparkle formed in her eyes "Different worlds?" she asked.

He nodded "Yes each star represents a different world, each with its own unique life, cultures and people. But connected to each other at the same time, living as a whole coexistent vast universe that is filled with many different species and beings alike, both evil and good, because one cannot exist without the other, if one fades the other is corrupted and seeks out means to bring back that which they themselves have locked away."

For a moment Ruby thought that Prof. Ozpin wasn't talking about the story, but just at the thought of it went as prof. Ozpin continued "But of course that's just what my mother used to say, it is after all just a fairy tale. And fairy tales are meant to let you dream and try to reach out for those same dreams"

Ruby smiled at the Professor, sometimes she thought he could read minds, she wouldn't be surprised to find out he could. It would explain many, many things, he took one more slip of his coffee and got up.

"Well I have to get going Miss Rose, I have guarding duty on the young man you saved today. I suggest you go to bed as well Miss Rose" he said as he turned around and began walking.

"Wait! Professor Ozpin!" Ruby said as she caught up to him.

"Yes, Miss Rose?" He asked turning around to face her.

Ruby then felt as she was once again in that interrogation room where they first meet "Am, well you see I wanted to ask- to know how he is doing?"

Ozpin looked at her with a saddened expression "I am afraid that, it is not going well Miss Rose. He had lost to much blood and is in need of a blood donor but only Qrow is the same blood type as he is and as you know it there is more alcohol is his blood than I would care to mention. I did not wish to let this incident be known to the students yet but, it may be necessary in order to save this young man's life"

Ruby turned a bit pale at the mention of the boy not making it out, but then something clicked in her mind "Professor, how much blood does he need?"

Ozpin thought about it for a moment "According to the doctor, he would only need one donor just so that his body functions don't stop, and then he could begin recovering."

"I'll do it." Ruby said with a serious voice.

"I'm the same blood type as my uncle Qrow, and I don't have alcohol in me. So if you use me you could still keep it a secret from the students, until you say otherwise." She said with a smile

Ozpin smiled at Ruby "Are you sure Miss Rose?"

"Yep one hundred percent!" she said enthusiastically.

"Very well Miss Rose follow me to the nurse office." Professor Ozpin said as he lead the way.

Once they reached the nurses' office she was nervous, she had not seen the boy since she caught him in midair. Ozpin saw her distress so before he opened the door he asked her "You can still say no if you wish, I will not hold it against you." Ruby just shook her head and opened the door.

Her heart almost broke at the sight, he was in the bed and looked fatal, he was pale and it looked as if he was breathing too slow for it to be normal, the nurse was checking his rhythm and breathing. "How is he?" she heard herself ask the nurse.

She turned to smile sadly at her "I sorry to say that if we do not find a donor soon we will begin to lose him, I do not know where he was but he lost too much blood, I have only seen professional Huntsman and Huntresses in this state."

Ozpin took a step in front of Ruby "Things will go better off from now on, Miss Rose here has offered to be the donor for this young man"

The nurse grinned "That's great, I will prepare the equipment right away" she said as she went into another room.

Ruby looked around to see that most of the equipment was state of the art "I never knew we had such equipment, I always thought that there were only bandages and pills"

"Well, Glynda was against it at first as well but seeing as we have to prepare for any outcome, she eventually complied with my thoughts" Ozpin explained.

She was about to make mention of the fact that he and Glynda were very close but was cut off when the nurse came back in motioning to her to sit down on a chair and to get mentally prepared. At first she was scared to see so much blood coming out of her she started to speak with the nurse and Professor Ozpin of whatever came to her mind jut to get away from the fact of the blood, after the process was complete she was dizzy and tired as if she had just gone up against an Ursa in hand to hand combat. The nurse began to explain that it was normal and that she could rest if she liked but not before a snack, Ruby ate two sandwiches and a glass of milk more asleep than awake. After that she just remembers how Professor Ozpin laid her down on a bed and mouthed a 'thank you' and she closed her eyes and entered her dreams.

xTxTxTxTxTx

An Island, she was at an island a very beautiful one to say the least, a bridge that connected a treehouse to a higher platform -where another tree full of weird star-shaped fruit- laid in harmony and peacefully. Ruby could literally feel the cool ocean breeze on her face. She began walking closer to the water, admiring the sight that was gifted upon being in the island.

She heard sobbing to her left, she turned and saw that close to her feet was a red-haired young girl, that looked like her age, she was sitting in the sand with her hands hugging her legs and face buried in her knees. She opened her mouth to call out to the girl, but no noise came out of it. The young woman raised her face too look out to the ocean, her blue eyes looked hollow and broken as if they had taken away the most important part of her.

"Kairi!" A voice behind them said, Ruby turned to see that a silver haired young man was running towards them. In an instant he dropped to the floor and hugged the girl called Kairi in a tight embrace.

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm so sorry, I-I-We" The words became a problem for them to come out, the young man had his eyes red and signs of tears could be seen.

The silver haired man looked broken as well "It's my fault! If only we would have responded faster to his call, to the worlds call... He would still be… No maybe he still is out th-"

 _ ***SLAP***_

Ruby was taken aback when the young girl planted a very hard slap against the man's face "Don't say that Riku! I felt it! I felt how a part of me broke! I felt how a light that illuminated the worlds faded! Everyone did! Even master Yen-Sid!" the words she spoke struck a chord inside her, broken hearts, created by the loss of someone you care about dearly. Ruby could sympathize she looked and felt like that when she lost her mother, lost, broken as if your whole world was spun on its axis or worse it stopped completely and you feared as if it were never going to begin spinning again.

Riku looked as if the slap had brought him straight to hell, he clenched his fists tight "This wasn't meant to happen, he wasn't supposed to go out."

Kairi looked at him with a knowing glance she took his hand in his "Don't say that it should have been you, he would never forgive us if he heard us say that"

Riku looked at her in the eye and a new found fire formed in them "Kairi, I promise you… I will protect you no matter what the cost… you were everything to him, It's the best way I can repay it to him, I will keep you safe!"

Kairi smiled and stood at her full height, Ruby noted that Kairi was taller than her "I also promise to keep you safe, and to become stronger… you were his best friend it would be an insult to him if I stepped back down again. This time I'll fight beside you, so please Riku… train me!"

Riku got up and looked at her pleading blue eyes, and smiled "Alright, I will train you, but first we must report to Master Yen-Sid he is also worried about you."

Kairi nodded and her face looked broken again "R-Riku how are Donald and Goofy?" she dared not look Riku in the eyes.

Riku stopped walking "They are- King Mikey is with them, they'll be alright- we all have to be" and he took her hand and began leading her.

Ruby looked at their retreating bodies, they were familiar to her too familiar. Where had she seen them before, she was certain that she had seen them more than once, she felt as she had known them for a long time she placed a hand at her aching heart. She shook her head and began walking away, but in the few steps she took towards the water the saw it. She saw three children playing, laughing and hanging out together, red hair, silver hair and- her eyes widened in realization.

His best friends, she mothed and they think he's- "HEY!" she screamed at the top of her lungs sound finally coming from her mouth he tried to run towards them but the water at her feet began to suck her in at in incredible speed, _'No not yet!'_

Ruby didn't know how she got here, nor if they could hear her much less see her. But Ruby had to tell them, even if they could not hear her "Kairi! Riku!" they did not stop their advance.

Ruby pulled her feet at full strength but just then she felt as if she her energy had been sucked dry, she lost her balance and fell back towards the water, she expected to feel something hard but all she felt was that she was falling. Far from the surface, the sun's reflection was getting father away as she fell, until she couldn't no more and closed her eyes.

Ruby opened them at a small glimmer of light, she could see mirrors. As she fell, mirrors that held memories and actions of valiantly and courage, of people that she had only seen in dreams passed by her. Ruby recognized many of them but at the same time she was unknown too many, they began to grow in number passing faster and faster as she kept falling until she was left staring at a single memory.

A young brown haired boy was falling, in a world beginning to be covered in darkness she could see as the world was beginning to crumble, she could see small glimmers of light falling after the boy, _'tears'_ Ruby wasted no time and reached out into the mirror, as if hearing her wish a light came from the mirror and she began falling after him.

Ruby felt the cold feeling the world began to emanate, and how the skies and horizons were covered in a purple color, but none of that mattered all that mattered in her moment was the boy that she was falling after, she reached out to him, trying to catch his falling hand.

"Come on!" She yelled she could see that the boy was now unconscious. She had to catch him, she had to!

"Come on! Please!" she pleaded once again missing his hand by a hair.

Then it came to her, the thing she had been trying to remember since she saw him for the first time… his name… " _Sora!_ " the moment she called his name she clutched his hand and in that instant a blinding but warm light came out of the contact, swallowing the both of them.

xTxTxTxTxTx

"Sora!" she screamed as she almost flew out of the nurses' bed, wait wha?

She took in a moment to remember the things that had happened she was falling and so was Sora she caught him and, wait "Sora!" she said once again looking to another bed across her, in it was the young man she had been falling after, he was looking better he had lost the pale color that was on him last night. She sighed _'A dream'_ she thought to herself, just a dream.

"Sora huh?" A voice beside her said, she tuned to see her Uncle Qrow looking at her with a serious expression.

"Only me and Oz knew that Kid" Qrow said as he crossed his arms, Ruby began to sweet, she had not seen him, when she woke she was still to immersed in what happened in her dream.

"I came to see how you were, and to give you breakfast" he said as he took out a lunch box.

But he let the box on the table and turned to look at her with serious eyes "But it seems, we have some explaining to do don't we?"

Ruby looked around "Ah, he he well…"

* * *

 _ **Well I gotta go have little time left, I hope I didn't do too bad and I really hope you liked it also a big thanks and shout-out to:**_ **Warrior of Six Blades, sethman610gmail,com, Drakenoa-DragonSlayer, Bumbleprime6, JamaauWright, Antex-The Legendary Zoroark, gamelover41592, Blueblood66, kf17, Jidojang, JoseFTW2227.**

 _ **Thank you guys for your reviews and PMs, I promise I'll answer in the next chapter, I just didn't want to keep you guys waiting any longer. Really hope you liked it and see you next time…**_

 _ **Darman700… OUT…**_


	3. Gentle Awakening

_**Well… Ummm…. Hi?**_

 _ **Heck I know… I know… really, I do and I really am sorry this took nearly another season… wait… it did… I really am sorry…**_

 _ **I'll explain everything in the end… a lot of stuff happened, also I'll be answering reviews and PM's at the end of this chapter… so if you have let me any be sure to stay tuned…**_

 _ **So, without further a due… Her it is (Finally...)**_

 _ **Chapter 3: Gentle Awakening**_

* * *

" _Guilt is a deadly feeling… it kills in a different manner… slowly… painfully. If not treated with care it will become a reason for finding your own death"_

Winter was in the outer garden that lay in the school grounds, it was a peaceful place. Many green grass and lots of birds and trees were in the background of the place. But all of that was irrelevant to her, she had shut it all out. Why? Because she had not slept well, every time she closed her eyes the pained expression of Qrow came into her mind. _'I went too far yesterday I had no right to tell him that, but still…"_

She took a slip of the tea she was having; coffee would kill her right now. She would never forget that there was a time when she and Qrow could hold a conversation without ending it with a discussion, it saddened her that even in all her attempts to try and reach out to him when the disaster happened, and even now, all he did was shut her out.

"Winter?" A familiar voice tuned her out of her thoughts, Winter looked up to look at what seemed a younger but more innocent version of herself. Her sister Weiss was a gifted girl, at her young age and she already had dominated most of her glyphs.

"Good morning Weiss, take a seat." Winter gestured towards the seat that was across from her.

"Tea?" She asked her sister, which nodded.

"Is everything alright Winter, you look-"

"Everything is fine Weiss, in fact things could not be better" She lied between her teeth.

Weiss noted, however, the slight pain in her sister's eyes but decided against pushing the matter further. She took a slip of the served tea, savoring it. She did wonder why her sister had appeared all of a sudden yesterday when everything had occurred, she assumed that was why she had called her out here.

"I talked to father" Winter began, and immediately a cold shiver went down Weiss' back.

"Do not worry sister I calmed him down, everything will be ok" Winter calmed her sister down.

Weiss let out a breath of relief "Then, why did you call me out here, or better than that why are you here?"

Winter chuckled "Can't I come to see how my sister is doing?"

Weiss smiled "That would be nice I admit, but you only have time to see me in holidays and even then it's hard to get in touch with you"

"Well, you are correct" the smile on Winter's face faded and she looked at Weiss with a serious expression that made her sister stiffen a bit.

"Weiss, listen I've heard that you and your team have been exemplary and have finished all the missions that have been given to you, am I correct?" Winter asked taking another slip of her tea.

Weiss nodded proudly "Yes! Winter I have a very wonderful team, apart from our dunce of a leader, all my teammates are marvelous. We've even helped in some very important missions."

Winter smiled at her sister's enthusiasm, it was nice seeing her smile and laugh like a normal teenage girl, back home she hardly even spoke to anyone. "So I've heard, though I have also heard that you have a bad habit of getting into… troublesome situations with that team of yours."

Weiss laughed nervously, "Well…"

Winter sighed "It's fine Wiess, but you should also know where your limits are and try not to push yourself over the edge. The world is a much rougher place that what you girls have seen." That last part was said mostly to herself than to her sister.

Weiss looked at her sister and could see that she was troubled "Winter what's wrong?"

Her sister took another slip from her tea "I was called her by Prof. Ozpin, to speak about how Atlas is going to offer its protection during the Vytal festival." Winter lied

"Speaking of which you have been practicing your glyphs right?" Wiess just smiled.

xTxTxTxTxTx

Qrow looked at Ruby in the eyes, all his time in the deepest parts of this world could teach you so much. But one of the things you come to know and master is the ability to know when a person is hiding something, he had always had a knack for figuring people out, so when those times he was faced to do hard tasks, that ability came in handy. Though he had never thought he would have to use it here, much less with his niece, she was clearly panicking. Her eyes jumped to every single place but to him, though he wasn't sure if it was ok to press the issue a little further.

"Kid, you don't have to tell me all the details just yet. After all you've had a rough night." He said to her to calm her down.

Ruby looked at her uncle with relief "Rough night?"

Qrow nodded "Yeah, the nurse told me that you were restless all night long, nightmares apparently. Care to remember any?" he looked at her with knowing eyes.

Ruby clearly remembered her dream, but… was it alright to tell him? He is her uncle after all maybe- just maybe it would be ok to tell him after all who else could she trust? She took a deep breath "Uncle Qrow, I-"

"Good Morning Miss Rose" Prof. Ozpin said as he came inside without knocking. He looked at Qrow with a smile on his face, clearly knowing he interrupted.

"Ah, I did not see you there Qrow. Here to check on your niece I presume." He said as le laid his coffee mug on the table.

"Sure you didn't, and I just came here to bring her breakfast." Qrow said as he got up and headed for his weapon.

"Ever the caring man I've known" Prof. Ozpin looked at Qrow with a smile filled with bitter sorrow and gilt in his voice.

"I'll pass by your office later Oz, I'm out of liquor. Take care Kid, tell me whenever you're ready." Qrow said as he left the room.

Ruby nodded as she saw her uncle leave the room, she looked over to Sora and could see that he was in fact breathing normally again, also he seemed as if his pain had ended. She wondered how much longer he would take to wake up.

"He is bound to wake-up in any moment now" Prof Ozpin said looking at Ruby with knowing eyes.

Ruby blushed noticing she was staring at Sora, "A-Ah well, I was just wondering that" she smiled at him.

"What you did was a very noble act Miss Rose, you saved the life of a young man you did not even know." Ozpin began as he sat down where Qrow was.

Ruby began to sweat, one thing was talking to her uncle but it was another thing entirely to be talking to Prof. Ozpin. "Well, I did what any other Beacon student would do to save someone"

Prof Ozpin smiled at her faked enthusiasm, _'She still is just a young girl after all'_ "Don't forget to eat up, you need to regain your strength, you have my permission to miss on classes today but I would prefer if you went, you wouldn't want to worry your teammates after last night, would we?"

"Yeah that's true" Ruby remember the incident last night with Wiess and Blake, and internally groaned. She did not want to face that right now, after all she was still a little groggy. Ruby just nodded to Prof Ozpin and she reached out to the box that her uncle had brought in.

She stopped her hands from moving and mothed what was in her mind "Will he really be okay?"

Prof. Ozpin got up once again "Miss Rose I will not insist on making you tell us what you know about the boy just yet, but it would be beneficial for him, as well as for all of us if we knew who he was and where he is from."

Ruby looked at him astonished, he had her all figured out, just like her uncle. "I-I really don't know where he's from Prof. All I know is that it's not from around here" she said just giving him the tip of the iceberg.

But that seemed to be enough for him "Do not fret Miss Rose, if all goes well he will wake between today and tomorrow." He said as he began to get up from his seat.

Just before he reached the door he turned around and faced her "You should know Miss Rose, you talk somewhat in your sleep, well at least when you have nightmares it seems" and with that he left the room and let Ruby mend her thoughts.

Ruby was left alone in the room, she bit her bottom lip and sighed. "I messed up" she said as she brought her hands to her face, she didn't expect her dream to be so vivid to make her talk in her sleep. So, thanks to that now she had to think about what she was going to tell Prof. Ozpin and her Uncle Qrow.

As things were it appeared she had two options, number one was to lie to them, tell then a blunt up lie that he was from a faraway place she did not know and hope that they believed her. And then there was option number two, telling them the truth and there lay yet another problem, how do you explain to someone that this boy was from another world? How do you explain that you have been having dreams about this boy for months now? How do you explain something that not even you comprehend? Just thinking about it all made Ruby's head hurt.

And then came another issue that made her groan, her team. And that's just it, _HER_ team, could she really keep on this secret from them? She had until now, she had planned it… until it became reality, how would she explain it to everyone? All this wanted to make her rip her hair out, she needed to sleep more, but first she had to eat.

Once done with her food, Ruby began to lay down once again and got comfortable, she closed her eyes wondering if her dreams would keep on appearing. But she just smiled even if it all blows in her face in the end, she was definitely happy to meet Sora even if he hadn't met her yet, and with that thought she drifted away to sleep.

xTxTxTxTxTx

Yang was walking towards her classroom, she had heard about what happened with Ruby from their Uncle. Ruby had always had a big heart for those in need, she had always wanted to be a hero, the one who saves the day. Yang smiled at the thought but also was worried, Ruby cared… _genuinely_ cared for that boy, and that only made things harder for her. She was thinking about telling her sis that she knew everything, that she had read it in her… what to call it?... Diary?... At first, she thought that she would only be mid upset, but now she definitely knew that she would be.

"Hey there Yang" A voice interrupted her as she walked by the outer grounds deep in thoughts.

She looked around and saw no one, her sides as well and nothing, maybe she was just imagining things again, she had to lay of Ren's pancakes.

"Up here" The voice said one again, now that voice sounded familiar.

Yang looked up in and saw that Jaune had been hung up on a tree, well at least there was something you saw everyday: Jaune being bullied. She smiled and came up to the tree, and hit it hard with a roundhouse kick, making Jaune fall hard flat on his face.

"Thanks" he said as he got up.

"Cardin?" Yang said, more of a statement than a question.

"Yep" Jaune simply said as he dusted of his clothes.

Yang smiled and started walking off with him towards class, "When did you guys come back?" she asked as they entered the building.

"We came in yesterday night, we heard about what happened with the Grimm I didn't think that they would come so close to the school." he said expressively.

"Yeah none of us expected it, but team RWBY was there to save the day." Yang said pumping her fist up.

"I heard it was Prof. Goodwitch who did most of the work." Jaune corrected.

"Yeah but it was us who-" She cut herself out remembering what had happened.

Jaune looked at her in confusion "Who what?"

Yang remembered that what they did was in fact a secret until Prof. Ozpin said otherwise, no one else knew about their intervention to save the boy Ruby was so interested in. And in that moment, she remembered her current predicament, and groaned loudly making Jaune jump a bit.

"Is everything OK?" he asked while taking a step back, fearing that she might take out her frustration on the closest thing… or person.

"No everything is not OK" Yang looked at him with a frustrated glance.

She needed help, but who else could she ask for help? It's not like Weiss could help, her relationship with her sister was… different than what Ruby and her had. Blake was out of the question, heck she didn't even know if she had a sister. And it's not like Jaune could say- _WAIT._ Yang stopped her advance abruptly and turned to Jaune, and an idea formed in her head.

"Jaune, you have seven sisters right." She said more of a statement than a question.

"Yeah" he said as he stopped to turn to her.

"All girls?" Yang asked, causing Jaune to wonder at the sudden interest.

"At least fiscally yes. Why the sudden interest?" he wondered.

"Just a little question. What would your sister do if you told her you read her diary without her permission?" She asked more excited that she could finally ask someone else about her current problem.

"You read Ruby's diary without her permission?" He asked as if she had done the most horrendous thing known to mankind.

"Guess I was too obvious, wasn't I?" She said as she looked down.

Jaune had only in rare cases seen Yang like she was at the moment, when a strand of hair falls out for no reason, when they fail a mission -which was only once- or when Ruby is upset with her. In any other case, she could be called Miss Positive, she always looked for the bright side of things, but here she was now asking for _his_ help on sister issues.

"Just a lil' bit. But yeah I may have done a similar thing with my sisters a couple of times" Jaune answered as he scratched his cheek.

"How did they react?" She was almost afraid to know the answer.

"Well it depended on the sister actually, one time I got the cold shoulder from one of them for a month, another one of my sisters hit me, and one other had me change laundry duty with her for a year." He said as he remembered the days.

Yang sweatdroped, this wasn't the things that she wanted to hear. Ahhhhh, why did she have to get so curious and look at that dairy? It's also Ruby's fault for not hiding it well, and always taking it on her missions as well. Sure she had told them that they were memos so they could check their flaws as a team but they didn't as heck have that many flaws.

"But-" Jaune continued upon seeing her despair.

"They all thanked me in the end for telling them and not keeping it to myself. And Ruby's a kind-hearted person, I really doubt she'd hate you for something like that, just explain it to her." He smiled as he tried to ease her of her internal conflict.

Yang thought about that for a moment, and he really was right. Her sis was too kind for her own good, sure she may get upset but it's better for her to know than let her stand alone and stay by the sidelines, waiting how she's going to react to this boy's arrival.

"Your right" She smiled at him and started walking the opposite direction of the classroom.

"Wait, where are you going?" Jaune asked.

"Nurses office" She yelled back as she started to sprint, feeling her legs lighter than she remembered.

xTxTxTxTxTx

Ozpin was looking out to his school form his office, he was waiting for the rest to arrive, the meeting they were having was interrupted by the recent turn of events that had taken place yesterday. He did not want to ruin their day twice but this meeting had to take place, the Vytal festival was days away and he had to make sure everything was prepared. He turned when he heard the elevator ding, Qrow stepped out into the office.

"Mind telling me why you stopped her from telling me? Because if I recall correctly it was you who told me to find out any info on him" Qrow asked a bit irritated.

"Calm down Qrow, I did not wish to speak about it right after she woke. We have time until the boy wakes, then we can ask him ourselves if he is in fact who we fear he is, I do not wish to fret Miss Rose." Ozpin said as he took a slip from his mug.

"You think he's involved with the Queen?" Qrow asked cautiously.

That though had come to mind, after all Qrow had just told them that her right hand was in the academy at the current moment. But after seeing Ruby's fond interest in the boy he thought against it, after all if he was with them they would have already moved out either to save or eliminate the treat.

"We will find out once he awakens. On the other matter, have you found out anything else?" Ozpin asked as the elevator dinged once again. From it came Winter and Glynda.

Upon seeing Qrow, Winter hid her gaze from him. She knew that all he needed was a little glimpse from them to know that she was feeling and thinking, it was a nasty habit that he had learned in the underworld. So, she did what she had learned to do over the past years and ice her feelings and sentiments away deep inside her… even though it hurt like hell.

"I am sorry that I have to call you again, I know you have important duties Winter. And I know you had to suspend class Glynda. But we cannot leave this matter unattended any longer." Ozpin said as he took a seat in his chair.

"You were saying there was a spy here in the academy Qrow" Glynda was the first to renew the interrupted conversation.

"Like I said not just any spy, it's the person who nearly killed Fall" Qrow explained as he took out his liquor.

"How much information do you have on them?" Winter asked him.

"Not much, all I know is that there is more than one, and they are bound to make their move during the festival." Qrow explained.

Ozpin nodded at the comment "Which is where you come in Winter, I was hoping that James would have come. But it appears he wanted you to know about everything that is going on. You do understand what that means, correct?"

"I do Professor" Winter said as she stood as straight as she could.

"Really now" Qrow mocked.

"Qrow…" Winter warned.

"Despite what the world thinks, we're not teachers or generals or headmasters. The people in this room, the leaders of the other two academies, we're the ones that keep the world safe from the evils no one even knows about. That's why we meet behind closed doors, why we work in the shadows. So, you tell me Winter do you really know what that means? Or are you just a messenger and pawn of James?" Qrow said coming in close to Winter.

Ozpin just looked at the two of them analyzing the situation, as tough and rough as Qrow may be, he too was in doubt of either if Winter was with _them_ or just following orders around. James may have wanted Winter to be in the know of it all, but did Winter want to know?

"Qrow, do not let personal feeling get in the way of what is at hand, you may not trust me fully to have me in the know of things but I can assure you and professor Ozpin that I am here on my own behalf." Winter explained.

"What do you mean about that Winter?" Glynda asked.

"I was given a choice by General Ironwood, if I wanted to come in his place or not. He told me that if I said yes, there would be no way out. But if I said no, I would have to live in the sidelines forever." Winter said with a grim expression.

"Any objection to that Qrow?" Glynda asked the man in question.

"I just don't trust people I can't figure out" he said as he took some steps back to his original place.

Now _that_ surprised Ozpin, Qrow could figure out almost anyone out mostly if they were an allay. This was certainly a first hearing from him that, but at any case it appeared that there was something else that inspired Qrow to let Winter out of this, he had looked defeated just moments after he had found out that Winter was going to enter this _'group'_ he still wondered if what happened years back was still affecting him.

"Ozpin?" Glynda asked, shaking him out of his thoughts.

"Is everything alright?" She came up close to the desk.

"Yes Glynda, I was just wondering about a few things. But now that we all are on the same page; Winter I'm sure James would like to send no less than an army here. But I would ask you to please be discrete, we are trying to keep the people out of this situation, and sending almost all of Atlas' army would only create more uncertainties than a sense of protection." Ozpin asked kindly

"I understand professor I'll try and see what I can do about it, but you know General Ironwood better than me, you know how he gets when he wants his way." Winter explained.

"I'm afraid that I do, and all I ask is that we not make a commotion out of this, uncertainty brings fear and fear brings the Grim, I do not wish this festival to be a battle ground. So, I only ask of you to do what you can to not cause an uproar." Ozpin said as he took a lip of his coffee.

Winter nodded at his petition and was about to retort when the communicator in Ozpin's desk rung.

"I'm in a middle of a meeting I c-"

"I'm sorry Professor Ozpin but you told me to inform you of any changes the boy had" The nurses voice interrupted him. At the mention of the boy all heads looked up and awaited the news.

"Yes please, continue" Ozpin said

"He's awake" And just at the sound of that Ozpin got up from his chair and bean to walk towards the elevator with Glynda and the rest at his side.

xTxTxTxTxTx

 _Some moments ago…_

He was falling….

Deep…

Fast….

Dark…

' _Is this… what death feels like? ´_ he thought.

He had a mixture of emotions flowing inside him… Sorrow… Sadness… Emptiness… and most of all Fear… and Guilt… It was his fault, he just wanted to prove himself, prove himself not only to the rest but to him that he was capable of more. That he would never again fall into the hands of Xehanort, but… in the end it just…

' _I'm a failure, I deserve to die… I failed the masters' exam… I failed King Micky… Master Yen-Sid… Goofy… Donald… Riku… and…'_ the mere thought of her name hurt like hell, he wondered how she would react if- well once they found out that he was gone. Maybe they would have expected it from a failure like him, he was the one who let the world die, he was the one who didn't give it his all from the start. If he had only not hesitated the moment he saw the clearing, maybe, just maybe he could have saved the world. But then again… the past didn't exist only the present, a present where he was guilty of letting a world die… a present where he would not be anymore. And even if he did it would be a present where he didn't belong.

' _I guess… this is my price for failing… for thinking so darn highly of myself'_ Sora let his body just keep on falling he never knew if his eyes were open or closed, all he saw was darkness. He just let himself get drifted away by the same darkness that had consumed him along with the world he had let die.

' _-n't'_ he felt his eyes open, he heard something- someone, calling out to him. He tried to speak but his mouth didn't move.

' _don't deserve to die…'_ there was the voice again. Who was it? Where was it coming from? Was it the same voice which had given him the choice to wield the Keyblade?

' _Come on!'_ he heard the voice more clearly now, it was a young girls voice.

' _Come on! Please!'_ The voice was closer, he reached out his hand instinctively to try and reach out to said person, when he felt warmth in the tip of his fingers, and suddenly he felt a strong grip on his hand.

' _Sora!'_ and as he felt the contact and heard his name he was blinded by a sensation he thought he would never feel again… Light…

White… that's the first thing that came to his eyesight once he awoke. Where was he? And the most shocking question he was alive? He tried to turn his head but it hurt just thinking about the motion, his whole body, muscles and bones hurt. He groaned, he needed water.

"Oh my!" Exclaimed a voice to Sora's side, in his line of sight came the view of what seemed to be a medic, he opened his mouth wanting to ask for water but only groans came from it. But apparently, the nurse understood all that and fetched him a glass of water with a straw in it, he drank four glass' of water surprisingly fast. The nurse had said something about having to do a call, he tried to sit up despite the pain that surged through his body. Why was he here?

His eyes widened remembering the events that had taken place, the world, the Dark Hide, the Dark Horns, the Keyhole, the World… his failure… he felt as if he was struggling for air, he was breathing hard, it felt as if no air could enter his lungs. He tried to calm down but to no avail, he tried to get up to see if standing would help his predicament, and mustering all the strength he could, and ignoring the pain he stood resting his hands and back on the window stool. He began calming down and to analyze the room he was in, that's when he saw it… red hair. His heart beat began to go a mile a minute, here in this room was another bed with another person sleeping peacefully in it. He could see that it was a girl but her face was facing the other way so all he could see was her deep crimson hair, it looked painfully familiar, could it be?

Sora swallowed the knot in his throat, he took the first step towards her, then the next, and the next, until he was right above her. He could hear his heartbeat beating franticly at his chest, he raised his hand ready to wake the person.

"Kair-" he never got to finish the word as the young girl who was in the bed turned towards him, with eyes more than open, he noticed that they were silver.

"Ahhhhh!" The girl yelled rolling to the opposite side of the bed- well if only the bed was much larger- unfortunately for her she was met with a hard-solid floor.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to scare you" he said trying to reach to the girl on the other side of the bed.

"Ow, ow, ow" She said as she began to get up, rubbing her back.

Sora blinked a bit, taking in the girl he had in front of him, she was in what appeared to be a skirt and a black blouse with red trimmings. To his surprise, she actually seemed smaller than he initially had seen her, in bed, _'well that sounded awkward'_.

"I'm really sorry, I really didn't mean to scar you or anything, it's just that you-" he stopped his explanation when he saw that she was staring.

"Umm, do I have something on me?" He asked a bit nervous, he never actually had experience with girls, never understood them either.

"Huh? Oh! Sorry, it's just- I-we -I mean all- what am I even saying?" She said covering her face with her hands. _'Calm down Ruby Rose, explain the situation to him'_ she said to herself as she regained her composure. She noticed Sora was still looking at her, and it made her blush a bit.

"I-I'm Ruby, Ruby Rose. It's nice to see you back on your feet. Not that I've ever seen you on your feet actually, it just that-ahh, nice to meet you" She said as she let out her hand for a shake, with a timid smile.

Sora smiled and reached out as well "I'm Sora, nice to meet you Ruby" he shook her hand and realized she had a stronger grip that she let out for, making him flinch a little. Give the guy a break he was not expecting that.

Ruby noticed she squeezed a little too hard, and immediately began to apologize "Sorry! Sorry! I'm really sorry! I didn't mean to" she said as she got closer to him.

Sora laughed a little "Don't worry Ruby, your hands are soft but you sure are strong." As he said that Ruby felt her heart flutter a but _'Darn Hormones'_ she thought, she needed to get out more, maybe she could have advice from her sis, scratch that bad idea. She shook her head a bit.

Sora looked out the window to see that this was a world he had never come to, he was just about to ask when he felt all the strength in him go out like a candle. He was ready to hit the floor but someone caught him before that, Ruby grabbed him by his shoulders before he could hit the floor.

"You should lie down again, you barely woke up" She said as she took him to his bed.

"I guess you're right" Sora said a little groggy.

What happened next was something that they were bound to remember for a very long time, Sora tried to ease his weight, but he took a wrong step tripping Ruby mid-way to the bed, luckily the bed wasn't far away so she fell on her back on top of the bed feet almost reaching the floor. But as fate would have it Sora was still weak and with no one to help him he also fell down but managed to sustain himself with his hands.

He had closed his eyes in any case his arms would give-in and he fell face first on the bed. He opened his eyes slowly, only to be met with a sight of a very red Ruby Rose lying beneath him in-between his arms, he could feel her breathing on him, she was close, heck _he_ was close. Remember how his heartbeat was when he first saw her hair? Well he could swear that it was twice fold or even more the fast it was beating right now. Unbeknownst to him Ruby was in the same conditions.

And then the door opened without giving them any moment to fix their current predicament "And is Ruby a-WOAH!" Yang Xiao Long was standing in the doorway along with Prof. Ozpin, Prof. Goodwitch and her uncle Qrow, oh and Winter, great, things could not get any better.

"Oz?" Qrow began.

"Yes Qrow?" Prof Ozpin continued.

"You better call in that nurse again." Qrow said as he began cracking his knuckles.

"I'll do just that" Glynda said behind him taking out her scroll.

Sora just feared for his life in that moment and began to sweat cold, he pushed himself as hard as he could from the bed causing him to fall back first on the floor "Sorry! Sorry! I- Well-Just" he tried to explain but nothing coherent came out of his mouth.

All eyes may have been focused on the boy, but Yang looked at her sister who was still lying on the bed, perfectly still. And the look she had on her face was one that she would never in a million years forget, yes, she was redder than her name but… she was giggling softly, and she looked as if a dream had come true... heck maybe it had, after all her sister had finally met Sora…

* * *

 _ **Hey there Darman700 here hope you liked the chapter :D**_

 _ **Well to start off I've been having difficulties in my life, things aren't going how I want them to… but I will not mope nor cry about it here I just want to apologize for not updating this as fast as I could. Also my other laptop broke down and well I had a rough time working to buy me another one, but anyways I really am sorry, I hope and I will try my best to update the next chapter as fast as I can, heck if I can and if I see people are still loving this story it may just as well inspire me more once again… hopefully I'll post two chapters next time instead of only one ;D**_

 _ **But anyways on to the reviews and PM's**_

 _ **Warrior of Six Blades:**_ _I really like your reviews, actually they really are inspiring and as to your initial thoughts about the story you're closer than you realize ;) Also I really hope I got the meeting of Sora and Ruby down to what you'd guys thought it would be, had a rough time trying to figure out how to do it and well I hope you liked it. Hope to keep on hearing from you and hope you keep enjoying my story, Thanks for your support._

 _ **Sethman610gmail,com:**_ _Great to hear from you, and thanks for those inspiring and helpful reviews, I know I took yet another season to upload this and I really hope you are still with me and I hope you keep on liking the story. And yeah, I know that the Ozpin part is kinda cliché to say the least but it also feels a little right. Hope to keep on hearing from you and thanks for your support ;D_

 _ **Drakenoa-DragonSlayer:**_ _Very glad to hear you feel that way and I sincerely hope to live up to those expectations. I hope to keep on hearing from you and thanks for your support :D_

 _ **Bumbleprime6:**_ _I'm sorry to have kept the hype waiting, and I hope you keep on reading and that you keep on liking the story also hope to keep on hearing from you and thanks as well :D_

 _ **JamaauWright:**_ _Thanks for the supportive feedback, I hope I have made improvement in my writing and hope to keep on improving. Glad to have you onboard and thanks for the support._

 _ **Antex-The Legendary Zoroark:**_ _Hope I got the name right (sweatdrops) I hope to keep on living up to your expectations and thanks for the helpful and inspiring reviews, I'm sorry to have kept you waiting and I hope you keep on loving the story as you had up until now, I wish to hear from you soon, thanks for all the support :D_

 _ **Gamelover41592:**_ _Thanks for the reviews and I'm glad you liked the dream, also I was aiming to show the big heart she had and I'm glad you caught up on it, I hope you keep on liking the story and sorry for the super late update, hope to keep on hearing from you and thanks for the support :D_

 _ **Blueblood66:**_ _Glad you liked the story and hope to keep on hearing from you :D_

 _ **kf17:**_ _Hey there glad to keep on hearing from you, and I'm sorry this took a too-long time to update but I hope to keep having you onboard and that you keep on liking the story, also hope that the story lives up to your potential, thanks for your support and hope to keep on hearing from you :D_

 _ **Guest/Delsin Cross:**_ _Even though you're a guest, I'd like to thank you for your support and apologize for the long, long wait, hope you keep on liking the story and that it lives up to what you hope, I wish to keep on hearing from you :D_

 _ **Librarian343:**_ _Hehehe, I like the way you think, but… keep tuned if you want to see what happens with those two, and as for your PM, I hadn't seen it until a couple of weeks back. I hadn't installed the FF app on my phone so I didn't know that you had PM me I apologize for not answering within the time, but I also thank you. It was your PM that reminded me that there are people who like this story and want to see it continue, I have the app now so if you PM me from there I will get it and I will answer, be sure of that. I'll also take in consideration your idea ;D thanks for that and for all else I hope to keep on hearing from you :D_

 _ **Zeldawolffang:**_ _Glad you feel that way and hope to keep on hearing from you sorry for the super late update, but hope you liked it thanks for the support and see you on the next chapter :D_

 _ **JidoJang:**_ _Glad you liked it, thanks for the PM and I hope you keep on liking it form here onwards as well hope to keep on hearing from you and thanks for the support :D_

 _ **JoseFTW2227:**_ _Glad you are liking the story also thanks for your PM and I hope you keep on liking it as it goes by, sorry for the late update, and I hope to keep on hearing from you, also thanks for the support ;D_

 _ **Well those are all of the reviewers and PM's, Glad to see that there are a lot, I actually didn't expect so much but, I'm more than glad you all are liking the story, thanks for all of the support up until know and thanks to all of those who favorited and followed as well, thanks a bunch :D  
I also have just installed the FF on my android so if you want to send me a PM there as well be free to.**_

 _ **Hope you keep on liking and loving the story…**_

 _ **Also, hope to keep on reading your fantastic reviews and PM's…**_

 _ **See you on the next chapter, which hopefully will not take so long… hopefully :D**_

 _ **Kudos… Darman700… OUT**_


	4. Revelations

_**Hey there everyone… SURPRISE! :D**_

 _ **Yes, this is true… yes, it is another chapter in less than a week…**_

 _ **You must be asking why the occasion?... It's actually pretty simple…**_

 _ **It's all thanks to your fantastic support, PM's and reviews... :D**_

 _ **I never thought we would hit the 30 reviews milestone…**_

 _ **So, in light of that… you guys inspired me… :D  
So without further a due…**_

 _ **Chapter 4: Revelations**_

* * *

" _Sadness and Happiness… polar opposites of each other… but you can't have one without the other… after all… you need to experience sadness to know that you've been happy all along…"_

Rain…

It was raining hard…

It was probably the strongest rain that Radiant Garden had seen in many years, well no one could judge the world… it was also mourning a death. Today was a sad day in Radiant Garden, Riku and Kairi had decided that a ceremony for Sora was to be held in Radiant Garden, when they voiced their thought to everyone, no one complained, in fact everyone decided that it was most fitting. In this world, it wasn't a secret that there existed many other worlds out there, in fact you could say that it was mostly a reunion point to getting to know people from other worlds. Lots of people that had gotten to know Sora and that knew the existence of other worlds were going to meet today, but mostly the most important members were the Hollow Bastion Restoration Committee and the Keyblade bearers, alongside with Sora's teammates and best friends.

Kairi was in the hotel room that they had been given by Yuffie and Leon, the ceremony was going to be held in the evening, even if the rain didn't stop, they would be going on with it. Leon had told her that they had a special memento to give, even though she didn't have a clue about what he was talking about she smiled softly.

"You just had to go and make so many friends, didn't you?" Kairi said as she looked out the window that lead to an outer garden in the hotel. She had stopped tying to not let the tears come out, she just let them flow out as they came. She had already changed into a black blouse and a black skirt, that she had just bought, she never expected to where anything like this so soon in her life.

A knock on her door was heard "Come in" she said as she wiped her eyes and sniffed lightly, Riku and Yuffie came through the door both with a solemn look in their eyes, Riku's a bit redder than Yuffie's.

"It's time" Riku said as he motioned to Kairi to follow them. She just nodded and followed them to the central square garden that lead to the castle, the biggest garden there was. There were soft candles lit though on the garden, being protected by a barrier of magic so the rain would not put them out. In the center on the garden was a stand where a person was going to give out the final words.

Kairi could see that many people had gotten together, faces she recognized, faces that she had never seen in her life, but as she kept on walking to the front of it, she could pinpoint out by now Goofy, Donald, King Micky and Queen Minnie. Once everyone was in place Leon was the one who got up to the stand to face every one.

"Well… I don't even know where to start" he began, as he looked out to the ones who had shown up.

"Sora was… well… he was always so carefree… he always smiled… and made you feel reassured" he continued.

"Even though him and me started off on the wrong foot… he began to grow on me… I'm not a man of many words, but I can say this: there has never been a warrior, a friend and an allay like Sora, he was a beacon of light for many of us, he saved many of us and not only from the heartless or nobodies, but from ourselves as well." Many heads nodded softly to that remark, she even found herself doing it.

"We all felt it… how a warm light… a beacon of the worlds… went…" Leon said as he tried to maintain his composure, but even for him it was getting hard. Aerith who was behind him placed her hand on his shoulder, he nodded to her and took a deep breath.

"Hollow Bastion or well… Radiant Garden will always remember him, not only as the warrior he was but as a dear friend to all of us, even though he is gone, he will always remain in our hearts. But we all know how the worlds are, and we can't help but think in fear that maybe, the years may pass and people may even begin to forget about him." Those words made Kairi flinch, she remembered that there was a time when she had forgotten about him, she was afraid that it may happen again, she never wanted to experience that again.

"So, we… of the Hollow Bastion Restoration Committee, have made him a memento that will be remembered throughout the years to come, even if we forget, the world and our hearts will always have something of him to call and remember him by" Leon snapped his fingers and a mage, Merlin, as Kairi remember his name moved his wand to reveal a large structure that had been hidden with magic, it was in the center of the garden square. It was also covered by a mantel, Leon got close to it and pulled the mantle off.

Kairi's eyes widened and her heart ached at the scene before her "This statue is in his memory, and commemoration… he will never be forgotten, not from the worlds… or our hearts" Leon said as he smiled at the statue of Sora. The statue was somewhat big, it was Sora with the combat suit the fairies had given him, they had gotten every little detail about him right, his hair, his gloves, his Keyblade which was in front of him, both his hands were on top of it one over the other, his face… filled with his everlasting smile. On the bottom of the statue was a square, in which was engraved:

 _FOR THE WARRIOR OF OUR WORLDS_

 _FOR THE FRIEND OF OUR HEARTS_

 _FOR THE LIGHT THAT HE BROUGHT_

 _SORA, KEYBLADE MASTER_

Kairi smiled upon seeing the words, the ceremony was brought to an end but she remained at the feet of the statue letting the rain downpour on her, she noticed that many members still remained, she could see that Goofy and Donald were right beside her as well as Riku, she incisively reached out to grab his hand and Goofy's who were at her sides, Goofy did the same to Donald.

"You're in idiot if you think that we're as strong as to just keep moving on like if you were nothing to us… you meant a lot to all of us, you… y-you" Kairi began to tremble, tears mixing with the rain.

"You were everything to me… why did you just leave like that?... you idiot… now…. You'll never know how I felt about you" she said as she squeezed her friends hand even harder. Riku just stared firmly at his best friend's statue. _'He will pay Sora… I promise you… Xehanort WILL pay!"_ he turned to look at Donald and Goofy ho had in turn done the same towards him, Xehanort may not have been the one who struck Sora down. But if it hadn't been for him, and what he did to Sora in the Masters Exam he was damn sure he would still be alive. So, with a new fire and conviction burning inside him, he vowed that he would protect everything that Sora had held dear: Goofy, Donald, his friendships and most of all Kairi, he would make sure that Xehanort will never lay a finger on any of them. He squeezed back with the same force as Kairi, he didn't have to look at her to know that they had just thought the same thing.

Leon looked at the four of them with a hurt expression, "Master huh?" King Micky came up to him and asked the question that Leon was clearly expecting from him.

"For you and Master Yen-Sid, he may have not passed the test. But for us, he was more of a Master than any, maybe even more than you King Micky, there is no doubt that he was a Master, ever since he saved us all more than once." Leon said as he began to walk away. King Micky was left in silence, even though he had not voiced his thoughts he too agreed with Leon, at anything Sora was in fact more of a Master than all of them. He looked at his knight and at his mage, they had been his best friends, they had given him an earful about Master Yen-Sid's decision to not make him Master, and now that he thought about it he should have said his thoughts to Master Yen-Sid as well. He turned his gaze at the rainy sky and wondered if every other world out there was also mourning the fall of a great warrior and friend…

xTxTxTxTxTx

"It wasn't his fault uncle Qrow" Ruby said as she stood in-between Sora and her uncle, former trying to get close enough to said boy to beat whatever life Sora still had left in him, it certainly didn't help that she was still red and flushed.

Winter looked at the situation with a smile it was in rare occasions that she saw that Qrow lose his temper and composure like that. Glynda on the other hand had on hand on her wand in case Qrow got though so she could stop him from killing the poor boy, and the other on her scroll just in case she in fact did have to call in the nurse again.

"Let go of me Firecracker, little boy here crossed a line he shouldn't have" Qrow said as he was trying to release himself from Yang's grip.

"You might say that, but I don't think sis minded at all" Yang said making her uncle stop struggling and in turn switching his gaze from Sora to Ruby.

"YANG!" Ruby screamed at her sister who was just making matters even worse, why did they have to come in at that exact moment, could they have come in at least three minutes after, it would have been more than enough time for her to fix the situation they had been stuck in.

Ozpin smiled "Well, let us take things easily now. Qrow, Miss. Rose explained that it was just an accident, the young man had just awoken and he was in a weakened state, he tripped and Miss. Rose tried to catch him, which lead to their predicament. I mean it was an accident just like the time to fell on top of Winter all those years back when you were in the Academy." Ozpin intentionally let slip a piece of information that was meant to stay a secret.

Yang let her uncle go "Wait what?" she asked mid shocked.

Winter's smile immediately faded, and so did Qrow's anger "How the hell did you know that happened?!" Qrow exclaimed to Ozpin

"You mean it did happen?" Ruby asked as well, seeing that Winter avoided eye contact with everyone, she noticed that she was a bit red.

"Well, on to the main topic" Ozpin said ignoring Qrow as he came in closer to the bed Sora was sitting on. He brought a chair up close and sat in front of him, and placed his crane and coffee mug on the table.

"Hello there young man, I am Professor Ozpin, headmaster of Beacon Academy. The same academy we are in right now, these are teachers and personal of the academy as well, Miss. Rose and Miss. Xiao Long are students of this academy." Professor Ozpin said as he held out his hand to Sora.

Sora smiled softly at Prof. Ozpin's kindness "I'm Sora, it's nice to meet you all professor Ozpin" he said as he took his hand.

Professor Ozpin smiled "How are you feeling Sora? I'm sure you are feeling a bit unwell still."

"I'm just a bit tired, and hungry apart from that I'm alright" Sora said.

"I see, I know this is a bit sudden but do you think you can accompany me to my office? I'll ask the cafeteria if they can send some food over for you. But in the meantime, I have a few questions I wish to ask of you, if that's ok with you of course." Ozpin asked the boy as he reached out for his coffee mug.

Sora thought about it for a moment it was a good opportunity to find out where he was and what the name of this world was, but first… "Sure thing Professor, I'm just wondering if I could change first?" he asked a noticing that he was still in a robe after all.

Professor Ozpin nodded "Of course I brought along a uniform of the Academy, I'm sorry to inform you that your current clothes were too damaged to be used again" Upon hearing that Sora was shocked… his suit that his friends had made him… had been destroyed?

"But do not fret, I will have them sent to repairs, it seems that they are somewhat important to you am I correct?" Professor Ozpin said as he got up from his chair.

"Yeah… they actually are" he said solemnly. In all the time that Sora and Professor Ozpin had been talking Qrow was analyzing him, _'That's not the face of a killer'_ he thought, he was almost certain that this boy had nothing to do with the Queen. But if that was the case where did he come from?

Glynda handed Sora the uniform of the school and he went into the bathroom to change into it. Inside Sora just stared at the uniform, he had never used anything else apart from his combat clothes, it was strange… to put on something else. He tried the uniform on and it fit him perfectly, the problem… the tie "How the heck do you put this on?" he struggled with it, he had never learned to do a tie, heck he never had the need to learn.

After moments of struggle he decided he would go without it, his legs were still a bit shaky but he thought that if he did in fact want to recover, he had to walk it off. Then he remembered, he could just use magic, he shook his head upon realizing this, he stretched his hand out to summon his Keyblade, he closed his eyes to concentrate and call upon it… but nothing came. He tried again, and again, and again… but still nothing, he tried calling upon his magic without it but was meet with the same conclusion… nothing…

He began to breath hard once again… he couldn't summon his Keyblade anymore, nor could he call up magic as well. "I-I guess… I'm not worthy any more…" he was then reminded of his failure, he let the world die, it had been his fault. Of course, the Keyblade wouldn't want him anymore, he rested his back on the wall when he felt something wet slide down his cheek, he cursed inwards and clenched his fists and hit the wall hard, _'Why… Why the heck am I still alive then?!... If I can't use the Keyblade'_ he thought as he let the tears slide down.

He heard a knock on the door "Sora? You ok? I heard a loud sound, everything alright?" it was Ruby, she certainly was a kindhearted girl.

' _No, I'm not alright… nothing is OK'_ Sora thought, he wiped his eyes "Y-Yeah, Ruby e-everything is OK, I'll be right out" he lied, once he was sure no more tears were going to come out he washed his face and wet a bit his hair. After that he walked out to see that Professor Ozpin was gone already, only Ruby and the other girl, Yang as he remembered how Ruby called her, remained in the room.

Yang whistled "Well, I couldn't judge well before but now that I see you all cleaned up, you really are good-looking" she said noticing that Sora blushed immediately, it appeared he didn't have much experience with girls.

"Yang… stop scaring him" Ruby said as she looked at Sora, she would never voice out that she thought the same thing as her sister did, he certainly did look good in the uniform.

Sora rubbed the back of his neck "Thanks?" he said more like a question. Yang noticed her sister kept on staring, she smiled softly, oh she was going to have fun with these two.

"So, where'd professor Ozpin go? Thought he wanted me to go with him." Sora asked looking around to see that he was no-where in sight.

Just when Ruby as about to answer his question "I'll be the one escorting you to his office" a voice came in the room, which only made Sora sweet fearfully he slowly turned to realize he was right on being slightly afraid.

"I can't trust you too much to be alone with any of my nieces" Qrow said as he entered the room, slightly proud to induce fear in Sora.

Ruby sighed "Uncle Qrow, I told you it was an accident, it wasn't his fault."

"Yeah, yeah, accident or not I'm gonna keep an eye on you two, come on follow me Sora" he said as he walked out motioning to Sora, as he nodded.

"I guess I'll see you later Ruby, Yang" Sora waved at them as he left the two sisters in the room.

"I just hope uncle Qrow doesn't take a Grimm detour" Ruby hung her head. Yang just nodded, this was her chance they were finally alone at the moment and she could finally get it off her chest.

"Hey sis? Can I talk to you for a bit?" Yang asked in a tone that Ruby knew meant that something was wrong, or that she had done something bad.

"Uh, yeah sure thing, what about?" Ruby asked as she sat down in the bed where Sora had been, Yang closed the door before continuing, which only made Ruby a bit more anxious.

"Um, listen you know that I love you and that you are very important to me right sis?" Yang began a little nervous.

"And you know that that could be misinterpreted in so many ways right" Ruby said awkwardly. Yang just looked at her sister with a stern look that meant that she wasn't in a joking mood and that she was serious _'Oh, boy… is might not end well'_ Ruby mentally prepared herself for the worst, unfortunately for her she was prepared for anything _but_ what she was about to hear.

Yang swallowed the knot in her throat "I-I uh, kinda read this without your permission" Yang said with a shaky voice as she took out a small red notebook with a black rose on the cover. Ruby's heart did a 180 turn and her eyes widened as she recognized the notebook in which she wrote _everything_ about her dreams she had about Sora, the said notebook that was supposed to be hidden inside her pillow.

"Y-You read it?" Ruby asked softly, Yang could notice that her voice was mixed with sadness and betrayal.

Yang was beginning to fear that her sister would in fact hate her "Listen sis, I'm really sorry I thought it was a diary or, the team notebook where you write about our mistakes. I mean I got really curious seeing you every day even on missions writing on it, I really couldn't help myself, so one day I saw that you hid it in your pillow and I took it out, I-I never expected it to be-"

"About Sora" Ruby ended the sentence for her, looking at the bed sheets instead of looking at Yang, which only made it even harder for her.

Yang nodded "Yeah, about Sora." She repeated as she let the notebook down in front of Ruby, she noticed that she was in fact shaking slightly.

Ruby the turned to look at her sister in the eyes, she was in fact _very_ angry, Yang was prepared for anything that her sister was going to yell at her. She closed her eyes and lowered her head "So, what do you think about it?" She heard Ruby ask, Yang opened her eyes and blinked a few times not believing what she had just heard.

She looked at her sister and could see that she now had an easier look in her eyes "What?" Yang heard herself ask.

Ruby sighed "I asked what do you think about it?" she repeated the question as she took her notebook back.

Yang blinked once again "Y-You aren't mad at me? You don't hate me?" she asked with a bit of fear.

"I am mad, I'm mad that you read my stuff without my permission, I'm also mad that you hadn't told me until now, and I'm also mad because this was something very personal" Ruby said with a sharp voice. Yang began to lower her head until Ruby sighed and spoke again.

"But, I can never hate you sis I will never hate you, thanks, for telling me that you knew. I was actually wondering how I was going to tell you guys about it" Ruby said softly with a smile.

Yang looked at her sister with surprise _'Ruby's a kindhearted girl, I doubt she'd hate you for something like that, just explain it to her'_ Jaune's voice came to mind and Yang smiled, _'I guess you were right Jaune, I'll beat up Cardin for you one of these days'_ she promised him inside her head. "So?" Ruby insisted in her question taking Yang out of her thoughts, Yang remembered her question and put her hand to her chin.

"That's actually a hard question, you've been having these dreams for months about him, yet don't know why nor do you know why it was you who had them in the first place right" Yang summarized.

Ruby nodded "Yeah, and that's what has been keeping me of track these days, the dreams stopped a day before he had arrived. So, I can't just say that none if it is real, mostly after…" She stopped.

"After your last dream right, he was in a battle of sorts and he lost, so then the boy you had been dreaming about suddenly appears and mostly it seems it was just after that dream." Yang said which made Ruby look at her a bit angry.

"I just wrote that in the day before yesterday. Just how many times have you read it?!" Ruby exclaimed to her sister. _'Shit'_ Yang thought she had just turned herself in.

Yang sighed "I couldn't help it, the things you wrote and drew in there were interesting, and after I read it for the first time I could help myself." Ruby turned a little red, she had written a bit of embarrassing things in there as well.

"But anyways do you plan on telling and asking him?" Yang asked evading the bullet that was under way, she would not admit that she had also read that Ruby had wondered just how soft was Sora's hair.

Ruby eased up at the question "I-I don't know, how do you come up to a person and say: 'Hey! I've been dreaming about you for months now, I want to know why, and hey while you're at it are you really from another world? And how did you beat the creatures that you fought?'"

"You should hear you say it" Yang said with a smile, which made Ruby look at her with a frown.

"Yeah, Yeah, you are right about that, it would sound weird." Yang said as she thought on how to make a decent approach.

Ruby just smiled and began to get up "It's getting late and I want to at least go to some classes, I've been spacing out recently, I really don't want to fall back any more" she said as she got her hood and strapped it on.

Yang nodded "Yeah, we can think about it later, you're gonna have him here for some time anyway, well that is if he doesn't leave Beacon" she said as she got up as well.

"Let's go then" Ruby said as she walked out of the door.

"Sure thing… hair pervert" Yang joked not letting her opportunity go by.

"YANG!" Ruby yelled, she blushed hard _'I need to find a better hiding place'_ and with that thought she walked off to her classes, with a bit of weight of her shoulders, her sister knew and she could use a bit of help… without he nagging jokes of course…

xTxTxTxTxTx

Sora was in the elevator going up to Professor Ozpin's office, the whole trip there taking a toll on him, Qrow as he remembered his companion's name didn't let his opportunity to go by and warned him that if he saw him in the same _"accident"_ with her niece ever again, he would have wished that he had never woken up, Sora believed him.

The elevator came to a stop and revealed a big room, which Sora noticed that the flor was crystal and that clockwork gears could be seen working, up in the front lay Professor Ozpin's desk and he saw that the whole room had big windows that allowed you to look out to the front of the academy and more "Woah!" he exclaimed as he came in the office.

"I'm glad to see you like my office, it took a while to design it after all." Professor Ozpin spoke up from his chair behind the desk. Sora noticed that at his side was Professor Goodwitch, and on one side of the table was Winter, Qrow had explained the names of them.

"Please Sora take a seat, the uniform suits you" Professor Ozpin said motioning the chair in front of the desk. Sora nodded and for a moment he felt he was a criminal taken in for questioning.

"I'm sorry I asked you to come on such short notice Sora, but there are things we cannot talk about but in here." He explained to the boy who was clearly aware that something was amiss.

"It's not a problem, I also have some questions of my own" Sora said as he got comfortable on the chair.

Professor Ozpin served Sora a cup of tea, as he wasn't sure how he would react to coffee upon just waking up "I'll be first Sora, and please be honest with me; where are you from and how did you wind-up all injured when we found you?"

Sora sighed he really didn't want to remember that part but he had to explain "I can tell you professor but will you actually believe me if I told you? This place isn't like the others I've been to" Sora explained.

Professor Ozpin smiled "Believe me young man, there are many things I believe in that none other would."

Sora could see that he was serious and this helped out for his conditions "I'm not from around here, or well more specifically, not from this world." He said pausing to see the reactions of all of them, they were as he had expected, incredulous all's except for professor Ozpin who was listening intently "Continue…" he said.

"I come from a world called Destiny Islands, that is my home world but I've also been to many others, each world has their own differences, I go to each world to fight a common enemy that haunts all of them: the heartless. These creatures can only be defeated with a special weapon called the "Keyblade", and I was one of the wielders of this weapon. I never stayed long in any world, you could say that I purify them from the heartless, seeking out the worlds heat and locking it away from their reach, after a world is safe from the heartless I have to leave and go help other worlds, as it would be dangerous for the world if I stayed for too long. Apparently a Keyblade wielder attracts the heartless." Sora explained, to some it would sound as if Sora had hit his head and was delusional, but the amount of honesty that came from the boy was making it hard to believe he was lying.

Winter was the first to speak up "You expect us to believe that story? How are we so sure that you aren't just a spy sent to gain information on all of us"

Sora looked defeated "I-I… can't prove it right now, I lost the way to..." He said softly.

Winter was about to comment on that but Professor Ozpin spoke up "What's your favorite fairy tale Winter?" he asked as he looked at her. Those simple words made Qrow look at Ozpin with a knowing glance, he chuckled slightly and shook his head.

Winter looked at Professor Ozpin knowing that question all to well "I'm sorry professor would you repeat that please?"

Professor Ozpin smiled "Fairy tale, stories for children, surely you must have a favorite one." He asked. Winter immediately remembered that he asked her the same question when he revealed to her the truth about the maidens.

"The one about the four maidens" Winter said softly, the professor smiled and took a slip of his coffee.

"How about the one of the Ancient Enemies of Remnant?" Professor Ozpin asked as he looked at the young man in front of him.

"Do you wish to hear about it Sora?" Sora couldn't find himself to say no, he just nodded.

"Long ago, far before the era of dust and Grim came to the land they say that their existed an even greater enemy than the Grim, creatures of pure darkness that wanted nothing but to cover the world in darkness, stories say that the almost succeeded. When humanity had lost all hope, warriors basked in light with a special key came and drove away the creatures, never to be seen again, and with the creatures gone they too disappeared without a trace of their existence. Doesn't it sound a bit too familiar?" Professor Ozpin said as he looked at Sora.

Sora could only nod, Keyblade masters had already come to this world? Is that why it's free of heartless? Well at least that seemed to be the case, they didn't even know what a heatless was until know.

Qrow was the one to speak up "So let me get this straight Oz, you're telling us, that this kid is some world hero who goes off to fight creatures more dangerous than the Grim and not only that but also that he has been doing this for some time now?" Qrow looked at Sora unbelievingly, he couldn't have more years than Yang or Blake, and this kid had already fought creatures that powerful?

"Only he can answer us that question Qrow." Professor Ozpin said as he looked at Sora, who looked at professor Ozpin with newfound respect, as far as he could see had no way of knowing that he was saying the truth, but here he was believing every word he said.

Sora nodded "Yeah, I've been fighting since I was 14, it's not actually a decision you can make, it just happens, the Keyblade choses you… you practically don't have a choice, and once your chosen you have to leave your world to help out those in need, always fighting, always searching for the heartless, don't get me wrong it's fun getting to know new people in different worlds, but… after I finish may task in the world… it's all over, I don't get to choose if I go back or not, it just happens… it like a curse." He said solemnly, Qrow could sympathize he felt the same in many occasions, leading a cursed life.

But even though he felt like that, he had to make sure he was telling the truth "Prove it, if what you're saying is in fact true prove it to us, where is that fancy Keyblade you say that chose you?" No one missed the way his shoulders fell.

"I-I… can't" Sora said softly, trying to hid the pain.

But Qrow was not gonna let it end like that "Why can't you? Didn't you say you were a warrior, a universal one in fact?" he pushed further.

Sora just shook his head "I really can't…" he said clenching his fist. Qrow just got even more inpatient.

Winter looked at Sora and saw that he was hurting "Qrow, stop it!" she exclaimed to him.

But he ignored her "Why-"

"BECAUSE I LOST!" Sora yelled finally giving in, startling the people in the room.

"Because I lost… I failed… the reason you found me like that was because I fought a horde of more than fifty thousand heartless, in order to try and save a world but I couldn't, I LOST!... the last thing I remember was falling off a cliff seeing how a heartless claimed the world's heat!... Then the whole world began to be consumed by darkness… it began to break apart… I failed… it was my fault that the world died… I was supposed to die along with it… yet here I am… and now… now… I can't even call my Keyblade nor my magic… I'm no longer worthy of being a wielder… much less a hero…" Sora explained, breathing hard with tears falling from his eyes, he was trembling as well fist fully clenched.

Glynda walked up behind him and hugged Sora "Calm down Sora, it's okay to let it all out, it's bad to burden yourself with such feelings. But your alive because you deserve to be, don't say things like you were supposed to die ever again, come on, I'll take you to your temporary room we can continue this conversation tomorrow. That's okay right Ozpin?" She said more like an order than a question, sending daggers at Qrow, she understood the reasons Qrow pushed it so far, they could be to carful or trustworthy in their current state, but still she couldn't help but be pissed at him.

Professor Ozpin nodded "Yes Glynda I believe it would be best for him. I am sorry to have put you through this Sora, I'll explain everything tomorrow, you deserve that much." Sora just nodded as he got up and followed Glynda to the elevator.

 _ ***SLAP***_

Ozpin turned to look that Winter had gone up to Qrow and had given him a very, _very_ hard slap across the cheek, he had taken it without no complains "I guess I deserved that one huh?" he said.

Winter just looked at him with pure furry "I know where you stand and why you pushed that far, but that gives you no right to ask him for so much when you could clearly see he was hurting. I thought you better than that Branwen, but I see your heart died out long ago. Excuse me." She said as she left as well.

"I really did take it too far huh Oz." he knew he had crossed a line, and it hurt him to see Sora so hurt like that, he imagined it was Ruby or Yang and it hurt like hell, but, if he didn't sacrifice himself who else would have? He was clenching his fists hard as well as Sora had.

"Apologize to him and give him an explanation tomorrow Qrow. I'm sure he will understand, he seems a too kind of a person, but even if he is… we better give him all the details as well." Ozpin explained, Qrow just nodded, still feeling guilty.

"Coffee?" Ozpin asked him.

"Why the heck not" Qrow said taking a seat and drinking a cup of coffee with Ozpin…

* * *

 _ **Hey there everyone Darman700 here, really hope you like the chapter…**_

 _ **I'll be sincere with you guys, I'm getting more nervous while writing the story because I never expected there to be so many of us hehehe, I'm really happy you guys are liking it and I'm gonna give it my all so I can live up to the potential you guys expect :D**_

 _ **On with answering the PM's and Reviews:**_

 _ **vinturner.2:**_ _Yes I totally agree with you XD but at least he got a good look at Ruby :D thanks for your review and support I wish to keep on hearing from you :D_

 _ **kf17:**_ _Hey there, very happy to hear from you again, and it appears it was easier to get this chapter up, and well things have been going so-so but thanks a bunch for asking, really hope to keep on hearing from you and thanks for your support :D_

 _ **gamelover41592:**_ _Glad to keep on hearing from you again, thanks for the welcome back hopefully I won't leave again until I finish this story :D and I wish you keep on liking the chapters to come as well, thanks for all the support and hope to hear from you again._

 _ **Hachiro12:**_ _Hehehe, yes I am very much alive :D glad you feel that way, and I hope you liked the chapter and I wish to keep on hearing from you, thanks for your support as well :D_

 _ **LtSnowPanda:**_ _Yes there will be more a lot more to come XD I hope you like the story thus far and hope to hear from you again thanks for your support :D_

 _ **Blazer777:**_ _Thanks' for your review, I know the story won't satisfy every person but, I am trying my hard so that it does, everyone has their own opinions on the story and I thank you for mentioning yours, the story takes place after the Masters exam in Dream Drop Distance, so I won't take any references from the new games. Thanks for voicing you opinion and thanks for the support :D_

 _ **Hellfire45:**_ _That is an interesting plot I'm trying to save until it is the time, and yes Kairi will come in but not just yet we still have some ground to cover until we get there. Thanks for your review and support I hope you keep on liking the story and hope to hear from you again :D_

 _ **Antex-The Legendary Zoroark:**_ _Hey there how's it been, yes I finally did update hope it didn't take to long (lol) XD I hope you keep on loving the chapters as well, and yeah I always did think Qrow would be overprotective when it came to his nieces. I hope to hear from you again and thanks for giving me your support :D_

 _ **Warrior of six blades:**_ _I have to say, your reviews are the ones that inspire me the most, I love how much you dive into the story, I really, really like your review. Yes, Winter wants to help but it's not in the way that Qrow wants from her, also yeah Ironwood does not take in consideration what the people think, all he worries is about showing military might thinking it would be enough to frighten the enemy. Also, the part about Jaune helping out Yang was something I also think could happen, I mean he does have a lot of sisters and well he does have more experience sort-of-speak. And well Sora barely made it out alive after the incident XD Really hope to keep on hearing these fantastic reviews from you and so much thanks for your support :D_

 _ **Guest/Mark:**_ _Here it is Mark you didn't have to wait another season like the last time XD, hope to keep on hearing from you and thanks for your support :D_

 _ **Nchuynh:**_ _I'm really glad and happy you think that, though it does make me more nervous hehe, I really hope to live up towards all you guys' expectations and well to answer your question, the story takes place after the Masters Exam in Dream Drop Distance, so I don't think I will take on combat info from the new games. And from RWBY it takes place just before the Vytal festival. Hope to keep on hearing from you and hope to live up to your expectations thanks for your support as well :D_

 _ **Zeldawolffang:**_ _Hey there glad to hear from you again :) Happy to see that you liked the chapter and hope that you would keep on liking it, I wish to keep on hearing from you, and thanks a bunch for your support :D_

 _ **Lord hellfire913:**_ _Hahaha XD it certainly was, well he barely made it out alive after the accident, happy to hear from you and hope to keep on seeing you onboard, thanks for your support :D_

 _ **Pypet16:**_ _Hey their and thanks for your PM, very happy to hear you are liking and enjoying the story so far and I hope you do keep on liking it, and to answer your question it takes place in volume 3 just before the Vytal festival. Thanks' for your support and wish to keep on hearing from you :D_

 _ **Those are all of them once again thanks a million for your continued support, couldn't have made it to chapter 2 without all of you guys, also tons of thanks to those who follow and favorite the story :D**_

 _ **I really hope you keep on liking the story, makes me a little nervous that there are so may onboard but I will keep on trying my best for all of you :D**_

 _ **Hope to keep on seeing you guys here and to keep on reading your more than fantastic reviews and PM's… :D**_

 _ **See you in the next chapter… it may bee sooner than you think ;)**_

 _ **Kudos… Darman700… OUT…**_


	5. Coping and Understanding

_**Hey there everyone! ;D**_

 _ **No, I am not dead nor gone, just been occupied, many stuff has been going on in my life soooo…. Yeah it took me some time to get around it, but here it is, I won't be able to answer to your reviews in this chapter but as always, a special shout-out to:**_ unstop-able worrier 78 _ **,**_ _**,**_ Wacka _ **,**_ Librarian343 _ **,**_ Antex-The Legendary Zoroark _ **,**_ _**,**_ warrior of six blades _ **,**_ kf17 _ **,**_ gamelover41592 _ **. For their undying support and for keeping up with me and the long waits, as well as to all of the guests who their support is always welcome and the rest who have reviewed, followed and favorited the story thus far.**_

 _ **So… without further a due…**_

 _ **Chapter 5: "Coping and Understanding"**_

* * *

 _"Feelings are difficult to understand, if expresed in the wrong way it could lead very well to something you were triyng to avoid...yet somtimes not even we understand our own feelings"_

Winter was walking fast through the hallways of Beacon Academy; she was very angry. She had thought on earlier about apologizing to Qrow for bringing up Summer, but now she thought against it. After what he did to Sora, he didn't deserve her apology; she was on her way to the cafeteria to get something to eat for Sora, given the fact that he had not gotten the chance to eat. She had to evade several students as they were just ending a class, even though most of them got out of her way fearing the fire in her eyes, she was so caught-up in her thoughts that she didn't notice that she passed right by her sister Wiess, and her team.

Blake was the first to notice "Hey wasn't that your sister just now?" she asked Wiess as they walked out of class.

Wiess just nodded, she hadn't missed Winter's face, her sister was pissed "Yeah, and she didn't look so good, I'm gonna go after her" she said as she began to follow Winter, but she never got the chance to begin her chase.

"Hey guys!" Wiess heard the voice of Ruby, she turned the other way to see that Ruby and Yang were on their way towards them.

"Hey Ruby, we heard about what you did from Yang, how you feeling?" Blake asked Ruby as she seemed to be a bit more like herself than the past months. They began to walk towards their room, given the fact that they had combat class next, but Professor Goodwitch had canceled for today.

"I'm alright, I'm just tired, never knew that donating blood was this exhausting" She smiled.

Yang never missed a beat "I'm sure that's not why you're exhausted" she grinned, upon hearing that Ruby blushed and elbowed her sister pretty hard. _'Oh, you're gonna pay for that sis'_ Yang thought.

Blake looked at the two in confusion, mostly at Ruby's reactions "What are you talking about Yang?" Yang just smiled.

Ruby saw the murderous intent that came from her sister and began to sweat, _'She wouldn't dare… would she?'_ then she remembered that her sister was Yang and that yes, she most certainly would dare.

"Well Blake you see-" Yang began.

Wiess ignored their conversation and tried to look over to where she had seen Winter storm off to but, she was nowhere in sight _'I'll contact her later'_ though she wouldn´t lie, she was worried it wasn't so often when Winter lost her temper. She sighed. "-he was on top of Ruby on the bed!" she heard Yang say with a grin, _'Wait what?'._

Ruby had given up on trying to stop her sister and recurred to downright ignoring (or at least trying) to ignore their conversation and seemed to be very interested in the decorations of the hallways of the school. "What was that Yang?" Wiess asked in curiosity upon seeing that both Ruby and Blake were quite red, Blake imagining a few things that didn't happen.

Yang laughed "I was just telling Blake here, about how Ruby had her first _close experience_ with a boy for the first time" Wiess eyes widened.

"Close experience? Boy?" She asked again, turning to Ruby who was getting redder with each passing second.

Yang nodded "Yep, you should have seen them. Their faces were pre-ty close to each other's." Wiess was at shock, last night she poked at Ruby just for the fun of it, but now upon hearing this she was speechless. Ruby… the dunce… the weapon-only lover… was in an intimate relationship with a boy?!

"Yang! Stop giving them false information! Sora just tripped and I tried to catch him, but I couldn't grab him on time so he pushed me down with him onto the bed. Nothing else happened!" Ruby explained in simpler terms than Yang had.

"Oh, so he did push you down on the bed" Yang smiled in victory, Ruby groaned in defeat, she really couldn't beat her sister in this, to her relief they were in front of their room by now and she stormed in, jumping straight to her bed, wishing and hoping no questions would be asked.

xTxTxTxTxTx

Professor Goodwitch was arriving in the available room they had, she guided Sora in but didn't fail to notice that said boy had not said a word since they left the office. She felt guilty, she could have stopped Qrow, but she also knew that it was necessary and that he was the only one capable of doing it, neither she nor Ozpin and much less Winter, had the heart to push that far after seeing Sora's initial reactions.

She sat Sora in the bed and brought up a chair in-front of him, "Listen Sora, I know that what Qrow did was uncalled for, he crossed a line he shouldn't have." She paused looking for a reaction from him, but none came.

Glynda took a breath "But I ask you, please hear him out tomorrow, he had a very good reason for doing so. And I know he must be beating himself up for it right know he's not a bad person he's just-"

"Too cautious, and doesn't trust anyone" A venomous tone came from the door, Glynda looked up and saw that Winter was coming in holding a tray of food.

"I got lucky and caught the person who was going to take this up to him mid-way to Professor Ozpin's office" Winter explained as she came in and placed the tray on the table that was in the middle of the room.

"Thanks Winter" Glynda said with a smile.

Winter looked at Sora and sighed, "Can you give me a minute with him?" she asked to Glynda who looked from one to the other, but nodded in the end.

"Sure thing, I have to talk with team RWBY anyways" Glynda said as she got up from her spot and began to walk towards the door.

"Just make sure he eats, I'll come back later Sora." Glynda said as he looked at him, but still no reaction came from him, she looked down and shook her head as she closed the door.

Winter looked at the boy who still was expressionless, and she got up close to him and flicked his forehead, "OW!" Sora finally reacted as he was thrown to the bed from the force brining his hands to his forehead.

"What was that for?!" Sora exclaimed to Winter.

"Not paying attention to your teacher when she's talking to you" Winter explained, as she sat down where Glynda previously was.

Sora remembered what Glynda was explaining to him and he began to look down again "Oh… yeah, sorry bout' that it's just that… I was reminded of something I kinda wanted to pretend never happened." He said as looked to his ungloved hands craving the warmness that they brought.

"Look Sora, Qrow did what he had to do, there are things happening in this world that prevent us from trusting and believing in everyone, like Professor Goodwitch said, yes he did take it too far but he was also the only one willing to do so. If he hadn't done that we could never put our trust onto you, and I know it sounds cruel but that's how it is at the moment here." Winter explained in short why Qrow had pushed so far, yes, she still was pissed at him but she had to hand it to him, if he hadn't done that they would never be able to fully trust Sora.

Sora looked up to face Winter "I-I know… I should have expected you to ask me that when I woke up, it's just that… I feel so helpless… I-"

"Sora… I don't know if what you said is true still" Sora flinched at those words, it stung.

"But, I will put my faith in you, I want to believe in you I really do. So does Professor Ozpin, Professor Goodwitch and Qrow so don't let us down ok? And about you being a failure, you survived. Just being able to be alive after facing so many opponents is a feat, I know you probably didn't accomplish what you were supposed to, but I ask you, what do you do when you fall down?" Sora looked at Winter and blinked a few times, he slowly found himself smiling.

"I-I get back up" he said softly.

Winter nodded "Yes you do, and I know it might take a while for you to get fully back on your two feet, but if you ever need any help we'll all be here to help you out."

Sora nodded and smiled truthfully, then his stomach began to grumble slightly. He chuckled slightly and scratched the back of his head "Eat, or it's going to get even colder than it is" Winter said to Sora as she got up and placed the chair in its initial position.

Sora got up and headed towards the tray to see that it was covered, he raised the cover and his mouth watered immediately it was spaghetti with a fresh steak and mashed potatoes with a bottle of water on the side, he sat down and began to eat-up. "I was told by the person who was going to bring it to you that it was a special order made from professor Ozpin" Winter said as Sora continued to devour the food.

As he finished the food he thanked Winter for bringing up the food up to his room "It's no problem, it was meant for you anyways." Winter explained as she began to go to the door.

"Sora… tomorrow when Prof. Ozpin calls on you again, don't be too hard on Qrow, he's already been through a lot" and with that she left the room. Sora just looked at the place where she had previously been and smiled lightly _'I've never been one for grudges Winter'_

With that in thought he went to the bathroom to splash some water on his head and took a look in the mirror that covered up most of the wall in the bathroom, and looked at his reflection "Roxas?" he asked to the air hoping for an answer. He waited for a moment then casted his eyes down at the sink.

"You too huh?" he shook his head heading out to the room and decided to take a bath, he began to undress and make way back to the bathroom when he took another look in the mirror and stopped, his eyes widened and he took in his image, he had scars. When he had entered the bathroom earlier to change out of his robe he hadn't taken the time to notice them, but now here, he could clearly see them in the big mirror that was on the wall, mostly small but some were big, the most notorious one was a blade wound that began just in the center of his chest and ended on the right side of his waist, he reached out to touch it and flinched slightly.

They still hurt, Sora remembered that in his last desperate attempt to save the world he ignored all the slashes that the heartless had given him, then he remembered the worst one, he stood straight and turned his body to try and look at his back, that's when he saw it, a black purple mark that looked as if they had burned him and grinded the skin deep. Where the Behemoth had rammed him, the scar itself coved almost half of his upper back it was dead in the center. Sora placed his hands on the side of the sink, he had never seen scars in his body normally the Curaga spell would take care of even that… his magic… he let out a defeated breath.

He threw the towel in desperation and frustration, panting heavily, he was about to say something when he felt a strong piercing pain through his spine, he dropped to his knees closing his eyes in pain. Sora placed his hand on the scar on his back trying to ease the pain, once it subdued he got up and looked at his scars through the mirror once more asking himself the question that had formed in his head, he had heard something crack when he fell so… "How am I still walking?"

xTxTxTxTxTx

Ruby was still a bit flustered, some time had passed since she had given up on sleeping, why? Simple, because every single darn time that she closed her eyes the image of a very close Sora came to her mind, she began to get irritated, she was still tired and she was a bit frustrated that she hadn't gotten a chance to go to classes again. Also, she couldn't risk showing signs of being awake because the deadly hounds were waiting for their opportunity to eat her alive.

Yeah, maybe she was exaggerating about her team, but seriously they were just waiting to see if she was awake to drop the million questions that Yang hadn't answered yet. "Ruby we know you're awake stop acting and get down here" Weiss told her team leader.

No answer came from the red-head from her bed, she was really sticking to her act. Blake sighed "Ruby we aren't going to ask anything about what happened we just want to… uh… talk… a bit" she tried to get her down from there.

Ruby knew that the moment she came down from her bed all her opportunities to escape were gone, but thanks to some kind of luck that was on her side, a knock was heard from the door. All four heads (including Ruby) turned to the door as Wiess got up close and opened it.

They all were surprised to see that Prof. Goodwitch was at their doorstep "Good evening young ladies, I hope you are doing well" She said as Wiess moved to the side asking her to come in.

"I've come to speak to you about the boy you saved" Prof. Goodwitch said as she entered the room. Upon hearing that Yang and Ruby looked at the Professor with new interest, Ruby got out of her bed and came down.

"Thought you were asleep sis" Yang smiled.

Ruby tried to mend the back of her messy hair "What happened Prof. Goodwitch?" she asked getting to the point.

"Well, as you know we have close to no information about the boy. But, what we do know is that his name is Sora. After you saved his life he was taken into extreme care, we were able to partially save him but he was in need of a blood donor to keep his body functions working properly. Thankfully Miss Rose offered to be the donor so that his sudden appearance wouldn't be known to the students just yet, he was able to get better and is on his two feet now, also he will for the moment be attending the school as a regular student from next week onward, he will be a treated as a transfer student from the kingdom of Atlas." Glynda explained to them, taking a pause.

"Before you continue Prof. Goodwitch, as we appreciate you coming here, why are you telling us all this?" Blake asked.

Glynda looked at the four of them and sighed "You girls really have a knack of getting into situations I'd prefer you didn't" she said looking particle at a certain team leader, who looked at the bookshelf as if it were the most interesting thing in the room.

"If it were up to me, I wouldn't tell you all the details but professor Ozpin insisted that all the details were in the know for team RWBY, you were the only team who saw where and how he appeared, we have no information on how that happened nor why the Grimm wanted to kill him, so for the moment. As we do not want Sora to be burdened with any more questions than there already are. Team RWBY will maintain a secret on how we saved him, he is a transfer student, no more no less." Glynda looked at the four of them.

They just nodded, "You will also accompany him tomorrow evening after classes so he can order out a weapon of his election, be sure to mention to him about how things work around here, he will need help." All team members nodded and Glynda smiled, they were serious when the moment requires it.

"Any questions you would like to ask?" she asked the team.

"Yeah where is Sora at the moment?" Wiess asked a little intrigued by the boy, seeing that Ruby had gone out of her way to help him out so much, and she wasn't going to believe her it was out of the good of her heart. Sure, it may have had something to do with it, but she was certain there was more to it than just that.

"At the moment, he is in one of the team rooms, here…" Glynda said handing out the number of the room Sora was in, in a piece of paper.

"That's the room he's in, I'll be on my way then. Keep out of trouble young ladies" Glynda said as she began to walk to the door.

"We might as well go meet up with him, to get to know him" Blake suggested, making Glynda stop as she was reaching the door-knob.

"I recommend that you go see him tomorrow, it may be better for him to have some time for himself for today." Glynda said as she left the room, making all the girls in the room wonder why she had said that.

Ruby in particular was worried that something may have happened, he had seemed well when he left the nurse's office. She turned to Yang who was in-fact watching her, she must've had the same thoughts.

"I'll be right back guys" Ruby said as she reached out to the door, her team was about to protest when she opened the door but came face to face with her uncle Qrow.

"I thought Glynda said to give Sora some space Kid." Qrow stopped Ruby from going.

"I-I wasn't going to his room I just-" she began stuttering.

"He needs his space Ruby, give him some time, if only for today. I also remember telling you I would keep an eye on you two, don't want to find him on top of you again." Ruby blushed immensely at that insinuation, and she could feel three pairs of eyes leering at her from behind.

She had to get out of there "I'm going to the cafeteria, be right back" she said sliding past her uncle and going down the hall.

"I'll come with you. See you later girls, Firecracker." Her uncle said as he closed the door and went after Ruby.

"Yang, the boy you said that Ruby was interested in, is Sora, right?" Blake asked confused.

Yang grimaced, they were bound to wonder how was it that Ruby was interested or simple so eager to know about a boy that she never in her life had seen "We just met him yesterday" Weiss said turning to Yang as well.

"Well we didn't even meet him he was out cold and filled with injuries, he didn't look that well." She continued.

"We know Ruby's a good person, but going out of her way to give some blood and running after him once your uncle took him is a bit too much for a person you know nothing about. She was also about to go storming into his room." Blake said as she began to think that they were being left out on something.

"I-I… I guess Ruby's that good of a person" Yang said a little awkwardly scratching the back of her head, of course the other two girls didn't believe a word she was saying.

"What aren't you telling us Yang? Who is that boy?" Weiss pressured.

Yang sighed _'Sis' you really are going to get it for leaving me like this'_ "Listen guys, it's not for me to say, it's Ruby's choice and I'm sure she's going to tell you. Just don't pressure her." Yang explained.

"So, there is something else." Weiss said in a mater-of-fact tone.

Yang just nodded, "That's all I can say" she told them as she sat down on her bed and rested her back on it. _'You're going to have to tell them fast sis' you can't keep hiding any longer'_ and with that thought she closed her eyes and tried to rest.

xTxTxTxTxTx

Ruby was walking a bit too fast not letting her uncle catch-up, she was just tired and wanted to get some sleep. But did that happen? Nop, everybody wanted answers, she could give it to them but she wanted time to think things through. She wanted time to know how to tell them everything, things that they maybe even think she has gone mad, even though she wanted to tell her team more than anything, she didn't know how. Yang had found out without her wanting to, and that made it a little easier.

"Hey kid" a voice behind her said.

Ruby knew that her uncle was going after her he wanted answers, and she had been wanting to avoid the subject for the time being but it appeared that it was going to be inevitable. Ruby sighed and turned to her Uncle Qrow "What is it uncle Qrow?"

Her uncle caught up to her "Listen kid, we need to talk about a few things" he said as he looked around and saw that there still were a lot of students passing by. Ruby just nodded and waited for him to lead the way.

Ruby expected him to lead her to Professor Ozpin's office but he had led her to the cliff, close to where the ships arrived. It was less populated here given the fact that the teams usually arrived later in the night than the evening. Qrow sat on the ledge and set his weapon down next to him, he turned to her and waited for her to sit as well.

Ruby repeated the motions that her uncle had done, and waited. Until his uncle finally spoke "We really have a good view, don't we?" he said as he looked out to the horizon.

Ruby nodded "Yeah, although I've never noticed it so much before." She admitted.

Qrow smiled and took out his liquor taking a big gulp before continuing. "Listen kid, we all know you know something about Sora, and I won't make you tell me things that you don't want to tell me." He took a pause to make sure she was paying attention to him.

Given by her sudden increasing interest in her weapon on her lap he assumed she was paying attention "But tomorrow, Oz is going to call you" upon saying that she turned to look at him. A bit surprised at first but then an understanding look overcame her eyes.

"I guess it was expected, I was kinda obvious. Wasn't I?" she said as she looked back at her weapon.

Qrow took a breath before continuing "He won't force the information out of you Ruby, he's just going to ask if you are ready to tell us, we already talked to him." He explained.

"You did?" Ruby asked, the question coming out a bit more pleadingly than it should.

Qrow nodded "Yeah, he told us a few things, a bit difficult to believe in. But the look in the kid's eyes spoke more truth than I needed." He said still feeling guilty for what he had done.

Ruby was about to ask for more but her uncle continued for her "Kid I know you might want to go see how he's doing but please, trust me on this, he needs his space if only for today. Please understand that." Ruby looked at her uncle and saw complete seriousness in his eyes, but as well as a pleading glance.

Ruby turned to her weapon once again, "Alright, I guess I'll talk to him tomorrow when we go get his weapon" she smiled at him.

Qrow returned the smile and took out his liquor, "Well I guess I'll be heading back now you should as well Kid you got some explain to do to your team as well" He said as he got up.

Ruby tensed at the mentioning of her team, she still didn't know how she was going to tell them "Just tell them how it is Kid, what you can, trust me when I tell you, secrets can destroy a team from inside out" Qrow told her as he walked back to the school.

Ruby sat looking at his back wondering why he had looked so saddened by his final comment, and something told her there was more to that statement than just a simple advice. After a while Ruby got up and followed her uncle back to School more at ease than the last couple of days.

xTxTxTxTxTx

Qrow was walking though the school corridors thinking about the events that had passed in the day, it sure was a lot to take in "Well someone's in a hurry" a voice said behind him.

"I'm not in the mood Winter." Qrow said blankly without slowing down nor turning to look at her.

Winter kelp on walking after him "And you think I am? I just came from Sora's room" _that_ made Qrow stop dead in his tracks.

"How is he?" he asked in a low tone, but Winter heard it.

"He'll manage, he's as best as he can be after-" she stopped herself and bit her lip to prevent herself form saying anything else out of line.

She heard Qrow take a deep breath "Liste-"

"I know you had to do it Qrow, I also know why. But what I can't understand is why does it always have to be you? And don't cut me with the crap that nobody else would have done it when you know as well as I that Professor Ozpin would have pushed that far if you wouldn't have" Winter interrupted him.

Qrow turned to look at her "Because, it can't be Oz, he has to be the good guy here. After all I make a pretty decent bad guy don't you think." He stated.

Winter walked slowly and cautiously towards him, afraid that any wrong moment or any sign that she made would make him flee or turn around as he always did "Qrow, you never have to be in it alone, you know that." She said in a soft tone that was only reserved for her sister.

Qrow on the other hand couldn't keep her stare and turned away "I have to, I can´t let things get out of hand, not again" he said

Winter thought it wise to not push him "I'm… sorry for what I said… about Summer… I know she meant a lot to you so I just wanted to say… sorry" and with that comment she went past him walking a bit too fast with a woman with high heels.

"Winter wait…" but his words were caught on deaf ears, she was long gone. He took out his liquor and nearly emptied it in one blow.

Qrow looked at the direction where he had seen Winter leave "I really am an idiot, aren't I, Summer?" with that question lingering in the air he took off to get a well-earned shower and sleep.

Unbeknownst to both Winter and Qrow, there was a third person that had overheard their little talk, said person had only gone to look for her team leader when she had stumbled upon said conversation, and was currently having a mental debate, said person also knew that the conversation was edging into very personal and intimate territories.

Wiess was currently in shock "I've never heard my sister talk like that to anyone else but me" She stared at the direction where they had taken off _'Winter… just what happened between you two? And wasn't Summer Ruby's mom?'_ with those questions in her mind she went back to her room, hopefully Ruby was back by now.

xTxTxTxTxTx

In a land far away from beacon academy, in an unknown place stood a woman looking out from a large window, her curiosity was brimming upon the recent events, she had summoned one of her followers. Said follower had gold eyes and his hair tied behind his back, he was kneeling behind her, "I want to know… how was it that the Grimm got so..." she struggled to find the word.

"Interested, in the boy who appears to have come out of no-where" the woman asked to her follower.

"My Queen, Cinder gave us all the information possible. It appears that they wanted to kill him without remorse, desperate to do so even." He said in a shaky voice, while nodding.

Said Queen stayed silent and kept on looking out of the window onto the red view that the land gave out, she never turned to look at the man behind her "Go to Cinder, find the boy, and bring him to me." She said in a demanding voice.

"Yes, my Queen" he said as he nodded and began to walk out.

"I expect no failure, Tyrian" the woman said in a cold monotone voice, that sent ice cold shivers down his spine, he nodded desperately and went out to beacon academy.

The Queen kept her gaze on the land before her, but her mind was elsewhere, in a time long forgotten. _'This could be troublesome, if that boy is in fact one of them. I have to get rid of him as fast as possible.'_ With that thought she left the room and disappeared into the darkness of her castle.

* * *

 _ **So that's that for chapter 5, I know it's kinda slow but it's a necessary for upcoming events so keep-up with me :D but also, I hope you liked it and again sorry for the late delay, I'm trying to get this on a regular basis and give it a definitive day for its updates I'll let you know in the next chapter…. Which hopefully won't take as long, as always thanks for reading and with to see you in the next chapter…**_

 _ **Darman700… OUT**_

 _ **PS: Next chapter will be longer… promise, (unless you like smaller chapters, let me know :D)**_


	6. Explanations and Weapons

_**Hi there everyone,**_

 _ **Darman700 here, and yes I know it had been a very, very long time...**_

 _ **I am really sorry it had taken a long time to update this story...**_

 _ **But good news, it is here!**_

 _ **I will keep on rambeling down below so without futher-a-due!**_

 _ **'The World Called Remnant' Chapter 6: Explanations and Weapons...**_

* * *

 _"Though sometimes hard, new beginings are a start of something fresh, something new... and who knows? Sometimes they may very much lead to the one thing we have all been searching for... growth and happines... and maybe just maybe... love?"_

The day had come and gone, for Ruby the day had been a hectic one, starting by the fact of her sisters nagging, she never let up until the point in which professor Goodwitch had come into the room. If she were frank with herself she wanted to storm into Sora's room and ask what had happened, but she thought against it after her uncle had spoken to her. As she did she thought in a sentence that he had told her _'secrets can destroy a team inside out'_ she was certain he was right.

Ruby groaned to herself she had watched the sunset and thought about various versions of how the actual conversation could go but in every single one of them they ended up pretty bad. By the time she got back to her room she could see that Yang was resting her back on the wall next to her door.

"Hey Yang" Ruby said with an apologetic smile.

Her sister just sighed and looked back at her sister "Ya' know next time you leave like that I'm gonna clobber you sis'" she said looking sternly at her sister.

"Yeah sorry about that, uncle Qrow talked to me about that as well. I know I have to tell them everything" Ruby saw that Yang was about to comment but knowing her sister, she interrupted her.

"And I know you might say that they can give me time to open up to them but I know it's better now than later. I've already hidden this for long enough as it is, and I actually have to thank you sis for finding out." She said giving a grin to her sister who was just listening to her, giving her the chance to speak.

"Uncle Qrow said that secrets can destroy a team from inside out, I'm going to tell them Yang" she said as she looked at her sister with a firm glance, Yang just nodded, internally she was bursting with pride her little sister all growing up, she couldn't resist herself and began hugged her sister tightly.

"Yang…. Can't breathe" Ruby voiced out, she was in-between her 'aspects'.

"Tell who what?" a voice came from behind them, making them both jump at the sudden voice.

"Nora!" Yang exclaimed letting go of her sister.

Ruby was almost thankful to Nora for saving her form asphyxiating, but at the same time she had begun to sweat "Nothing just a few things… from… ummm... you know… Yang?" she said the last part pleading to her sister for help.

"Just a few new moves for the team, my little sis here came up with" Yang said saving her sister.

"Hmmmm… I smell a secret" Nora said closing in on them even more.

' _Where's Ren when you need him?'_ Ruby told herself where the rest of tea JNPR was.

"Hehehe, where'd you leave Ren?" Ruby asked trying to change the subject.

"Nora looked around to find out she was alone in the corridor "I thought he was just behind me but I guess, he's a little far back"

"So, how'd the mission go?" Yang asked.

Nora's eyes glittered "Awwwsssooome, I fought this big Ursa in hang to hand combat… then we found this huge-"

"Nora!" A voice came from down the hallway.

"Professor Ozpin told us not to mention that to anyone" Pyrrha and the rest of team JNPR came walking through the corridor, Nora ducked her head upon hearing her friend speak up.

"Hello there Yang, Ruby" Pyrrha smiled at both of them as she got close to their room.

"So, I guess another successful mission?" Ruby asked Jaune, Ren just nodded at them and dragged Nora into their room as she protested about wanting to make them spill the beans.

"Yeah, although it was thanks to Pyrrha that everything went down nicely." He said as he passed by Yang who silently thanked him.

"It was all of us who did a splendid job" she said smiling at her team leader.

"I'm tired, long day… no sleep, see ya Ruby, Yang." He said while waving and going into his room.

Both girls said their good night to Jaune and Pyrrha as they went into their room, by the time they were out of sight, they both breathed "That was a bit too close" Ruby laughed mentioning Nora.

"I know" Yang laughed and Ruby just looked at the door.

After a little while Yang spoke up "You know, it's not gonna bite".

Ruby took a deep breath and opened the door, once inside she could see that Blake was on the window reading a book illuminated by the moonlight, and Weiss appeared to be studying on the table, they both turned to look at the door once it opened.

Ruby just smiled nervously "Hi", Yang almost slammed her face at the nearby wall. _'Really sis? Hi?! Hi?! Is that how you start a conversation?!'_ She said to herself.

"Well took you long enough" Weiss said closing a notebook that was in front of herself, she stood up and went to sit at her bed.

Blake placed her bookmark on the page she was at and closed her book "You know we aren't going to push you about anything Ruby, it's just that you have been kinda out of it."

"A lot" Weiss added, crossing her hands expecting for Ruby to remember all the times she had spaced out during classes.

Ruby fully came into the room and sat down on her bed, Yang closed the door behind her and leaned on the nearest wall. She sighed and new that this wasn't going to be easy, she too at first had trouble believing it, but as they say 'Seeing is believing', there was no room for doubt once she saw Sora.

"Well guys you see… I've been hiding a few things from you." Ruby said taking a big breath and calming her raging heart.

And so, she began from the very beginning...

xTxTxTxTxTxTx

Sora tried to sleep he really did, he also knew that is was a bit too early for him to go to sleep, heck he never had to be preoccupied by time since he left Destiny Island. After seeing that he would get no sleep he got up from his bed and left his room. As he walked through the corridors he could see that most of the rooms that were close to his were empty, pretty much Professor Ozpin had placed him somewhere where he would not attract to much attention, something he was glad for.

He left the dorm building and went onto the garden that was nearby, he sat down on the nearest bench and gazed at the stars. He couldn't help but felling nostalgic, he raised his palm and clutched his hand as if he could reach out to the stars or in his case the worlds out there.

"Trouble sleeping?" He heard a voice call out to him, he turned his head to see Qrow coming up to him with a bottle of liquor in his hand.

Qrow could see that Sora instantly tensed upon seeing him, he got up to the bench where he was at and sat down at the other end. Sora hanged his head remembering the pressure Qrow had placed upon him during his interrogation.

"Look Kid, I won't say I'm sorry for what I did before. I just hope you can understand…" Qrow began not looking at Sora.

"Don't worry about it" Sora spoke up surprising Qrow, he was pretty sure that the kid would have hated his guts by now.

He turned to look at Sora and could see that he was looking at the stars with hope in his eyes "Winter explained everything, I won't hold it against you." Qrow was stunned, Winter had actually vouched for him?

"She did what?" he heard himself ask.

Sora looked at him and grinned "Yeah, she explained that you guys are passing through rough times, you can't trust to easily on anyone right?"

"Yeah…" Qrow was officially a loss for words, not only a couple hours ago had this boy had a lost look on his face but know, he had a stern look. Confidence radiated off of him, he was pretty damn sure that in this moment he could be able to believe anything he said to him.

But as soon as the glance came it left as he once again looked to the stars, Qrow recognized that look, the look of a lost man… someone who had lost it all "You lost someone didn't you?" he said as he leaned on the bench looked up to the stars as well.

"A lot of people, actually. But yeah I lost someone important to me" Sora said in a sorrow voice.

"Welcome to the club kid" Qrow said as he lifted his bottle of liquor up to him and took another chug.

"Was she important to you?" Sora asked him softly.

Qrow smiled, he had once thought that Sora and he could have a lot in common, he had never mentioned to him that the one he had lost was a woman. Now he was sure that maybe they were more similar then he had initially thought. "Yeah, she was…"

"She was everything…" he said as he gripped his bottle even harder, he remembered that there was once a time in which he could smile like him before, look at someone without having to judge him at first sight. And in that moment, he knew… if it all went downhill for Sora he would end up just like him….

"Tell ya' what" Qrow said as he got up, he got Sora's attention as he looked at the man in question.

"I know how I can make it up to you" Qrow looked at the boy's physique, he could see that there was indeed muscle, not just ordinary muscle but a trained one.

Sora just remained silent looking up to Qrow "Once you get your weapon contact me and let's spar, you can whack me all you what in revenge… If you can that is" Qrow grinned.

Sora stood up and faced Qrow "You're on!" he said enthusiastically.

Qrow just laughed as he began to walk away "Just so you know, I don't tend to go easy on anyone"

Sora grinned "Neither do I!" he called back at Qrow.

The man just smiled and placed his hands in his pocket _'I won't let him become like me Summer, I can promise you that'_ he said to himself with a smile, as long as Sora was with him and as much as he hated to admit it, with Ruby he knew he would never end up like himself. He turned his head a bit just to see out of the corner of his eye that Sora was running down to his room with newfound energy, he chuckled, and with that left out onto patrol.

xTxTxTxTxTxTx

"Wait, wait, wait, WAIT!" Weiss screamed at Ruby.

Ruby had begun to tell them about all of her dreams regarding Sora and the fact that she did not know why it had been her in the first place, she had also explained it with the help of a little notebook that she had taken out of her pillow. Weiss began to question her sanity but upon seeing the resemblance that the boy that Ruby had drawn in the dream-diary she could not doubt her any longer.

"You're telling me that this kid that we saved is from another world in which he had fought these creatures that you sketched in this… dream-diary of yours, and also he had traveled through different worlds to save them from not falling into darkness by using this weapon called… Key-Blade? That was coincidently in form of a key that had many different forms of it as well as he could transform into different forms and use two at the same time? Also, not forgetting that he had fought this… Organization 15-"

"Thirteen" Ruby corrected her, in a small voice.

Weiss looked at her incredibly "Whatever the number is! And you had dreams about it for no apparent reason whatsoever and you thought it was all a dream but now the kid is here and you what to know the why to everything and that's why you saved him? That's not leaving out the fact that his team was made out of a duck and a dog, and at times a mouse had helped too." She finally stopped to take a breath, still looking a Ruby.

Said girl just shrugged and said "Pretty much, yeah…" Weiss let her hands fall down.

"And you're not bothered with this at all?" Weiss asked Yang who seemed to be a bit to calm for comfort.

Yang just smiled and scratched the back of her head "Weeelllll, I kinda just found out in a little while ago." Weiss sighed, Blake was currently eying the drawings in the dream-diary.

"You sketch pretty well Ruby" Blake commented, making Ruby blush.

"Aw, thanks Blake" Ruby smiled timidly at her, Weiss turned to look at Blake.

"What?" Blake asked her.

"I like art, and plus it does explain why she was always carrying this notebook as well as why Professor Ozpin and Professor Goodwitch want us to keep it a secret." She said to Weiss reasonably.

"Blake does have a point, maybe Professor Goodwitch expected her to tell us that before meeting him." Yang said finally speaking up.

Weiss sighed, as much as she tried to deny it they did have a point "Fine… we'll meet him tomorrow and find out what is the truth." She said at which Ruby interjected.

"Yeeeaaaahhhh, about that…" the three girls looked at her with questioned looked.

"Don't tell me you aren't going to tell him" Weiss exclaimed, while Blake -although she didn't say it- appeared to be asking the same thing.

"I know what you're thinking but just how do you come up to a person and say 'Hey I've been having dreams about you, and I wanna know why I've been having them for a long time now'" Ruby said, she turned to glare at Yang who had smiled upon remembering their same conversation in the nurses' office.

"And I know it sounds weird coming from me" She exclaimed to Yang.

Weiss knew that Ruby had a point how in fact did you come up to a person and tell him all that thought making yourself sound stalker-ish, or crazy even then. Still they were going to meet said boy and help him pick out his weapon so they could talk to him tomorrow to see where he stood.

"We'll se what we can do tomorrow, its getting late and I am pretty tired" Ruby said as she stretched and walked towards her bed.

"You mind if I borrow this?" Blake asked Ruby holding her diary in her hand.

"Sure, just let me take a page out" Ruby said as she tore a page out from the diary ignoring Yang's look.

Weiss also needed to ask Ruby a few other questions concerning what she heard in the hallway between Qrow and her sister but she assumed that could wait, they had more pressing matters to attend to tomorrow.

xTxTxTxTxTxTx

Sora woke up to a rough knock on his door, he groaned hoping whoever it was at this godforsaken hour would get tired and leave. Unfortunately for him they never left, "Augh, I'm up. I'M UP" he yelled at who was practically knocking down his door. He opened the door to see Winter fully awake.

"Morning Sora" she said casually as she entered the room.

"It's 6:00 AM" he said as he looked at the clock on his wall.

"Yes, and its high time you got-up and begin your daily activities." She said sternly as a Mother scolding her child.

He nodded as he took a seat at the end of the bed "You came all the way here just to wake me?" he asked her.

She reached the chair that was next to the desk and sat in front of him crossing her legs and taking out a device from her pocket, "Actually I came her on behalf of Prof. Ozpin seeing as you may still be a little shaken-up about what had happened he sent me here in order to give this to you." She said as she handed him the device.

He looked at the small rectangular device it was black and flat "What is it?" he asked.

Winter took out another device the same size but white she pressed the diamond button in the center and it opened to reveal a screen, Sora looked at the device amazed, he mimicked her and opened his the same way "This is a Scroll, it's a communication device that allows you to call or message anyone you have registered in it. It also has connection to the School mainframe and you can see what missions are available for you to take, as well as any notification you need to hear. It also allows us to check where you are." Winter explained as he scrolled throughout the device.

"Wow, I've never seen a device like this, also is this really for me? Seems a little expensive." He said seeing at it may be a little too fragile.

Winter smiled "No worries, it's a gift from Prof. Ozpin. You're going to need it anyways, it also has other functions that include camera, storage to download information, virtual books for studying and a lot others. Play with it for a while until you get the gist of it." She explained.

Sora scratched his head "Man I feel as if I failed as a teenager for some reason" he closed his Scroll and placed it beside him as Winter took out some cards from her pocket and handed them to him, he looked at them and saw that they were a bit hard and had the Ⱡ stamped on each corner, with them she handed him a white wallet with the Schnee logo.

"That is Lien the currency of our world, in other words money. For the time being until you can carry out missions or have a part-time job, until we figure out your case as well, we will be giving you each month a certain amount of Lien for you to use. Although it may not be much do not spend it all at once, here's a debit card as well for you to use at a bank there is more in there, but as I said do not spend it all at once…" she continued her explanation of how to use the debit card and how much was the amount of each colored Lien card.

By the time she was done Sora looked as if he just got a migraine "This is a lot of information to take in at once." He groaned.

Winter sighed wondering how this kid had survived on his own for so long. "Well that's everything I had to give you" Winter said as she got up.

Sora was trying to fit in the debit card and the Lien in the wallet that Winter had given him, "Also, sorry for the wallet didn't know if you would like it but I didn't have any other."

Sora shook his head "Don't worry about it, I like it. And thanks for this I really appreciate all the help you've given me as well for yesterday." He thanked her.

Winter smiled "As I said just try not to make it to hard on them, remember we have our reasons. Which we will tell you in due time. Also, you have an appointment at 8:00 AM in the outer garden please be sure to be on time." She said as she went to the door.

"Thanks again Winter" he said to her as she left the room. He went to the bed and laid down opening his scroll, he opened the contacts and saw that Winter was already registered in it _'I guess she put herself in'_ he could also see that Prof. Goodwitch and Prof. Ozpin were registered as well.

He stretched and groaned as he went to the bathroom once again he looked at the scares on his body with guilt, he shook his head and went into the shower so he could be on time for whatever he had to do.

xTxTxTxTxTxTx

Team RWBY had it rough normally their day would start at 8:00 AM with breakfast and then class, but not today, today they had been woken-up by a rather angry (for apparently no reason, namely Prof. Ozpin) Prof. Goodwitch at 6 AM and also been sent out to wait for Sora at the outer garden of the school. Said boy who was officially 30 min late Ruby and Yang were in some part praying for Sora to never arrive so that he wouldn't have to face a very irritated Weiss Schnee.

"Where the heck is he?!" Weiss exclaimed.

"Calm down Weiss, maybe he got lost, it is a pretty big school." Blake said to her.

"You think we should have went to pick him up, we did know his room and building number" Yang asked her sister who was looking from side to side.

"There he is!" Ruby said running towards a boy who was running up to where they were.

"Hey Ruby!" he said to her a little out of breath.

"What took you so long?" a voice behind her asked, he looked behind her to see that Yang was there as well as two others he did not know, one of which held a very strong resemblance to Winter as well as carrying the same symbol on her clothes.

Sora smiled and scratched his head "I guess I was asked here to meet you guys, sorry I kinda got lost on my way here." He said smiling at them.

"Lost?!" a voice behind them yelled.

"Do you know how long we've been waiting for you here? 30 minutes! 30 whole minutes, without an ounce to eat as well, and you just say you got lost, your scroll has a map" Weiss yelled at him.

"It does?" he said taking it out and looking for said map.

"Oh, it really does" he said with a little laugh, Weiss just seemed to grow even more irritated by that action.

"Calm down Weiss, Prof. Goodwitch told us he just got his scroll. Hi I'm Blake Belladonna, the ice-princess over here is Weiss, Weiss Schnee." The more mature woman said to him holding out her hand to him.

"Name's Sora, glad to meet you Blake." He said as he shook her hand and turned to look at the still a bit irritated Weiss.

"Schnee?" he asked her.

She simply smiled "Yes, I'm sure you've heard about our company and about it's heir by now seeing as you recognized the name." she said as she as well shook his hand.

"Actually no, I met your sister Winter. She's been really helpful, she never mentioned she had a sister nor that she was part of a rich family, I guess it must have slipped her mind" he said as he smiled.

Weiss looked a bit hurt "Really? You met Winter? And she treated you nice? And she never mentioned me?"

"Yes, yes and no" he answered casually, he did forget to mention that they never really had an outside conversation that didn't involve explanations about this world.

"Anyways… we were told we had to get you to order a weapon" Ruby intervened seeing as Weiss was ready to blow him a new one.

Sora looked a bit hurt upon the mention of a new weapon, but it was just for a moment, "Yeah, I guess I need one if I'm gonna be here right?" Ruby wanted to ask about everything, how he was, if he was still hurt, why he looked hurt jus about now but nothing came out.

"Yeah, if you're gonna study here you will" Yang said as they began to walk, seeing as her sister had a little bit of trouble.

On there way there Sora was informed about the great enemy of Remnant, the Grimm. To be honest they reminded him a bit too much of the Heartless, enemy's that were attracted to the negative feelings of people and also disappear when defeated, _'Yep to much like the heartless'_ he found Weiss and Blake to be enjoyable company, that is when Weiss wasn't irritated or angry, which was almost always apparently, she was always like that. She reminded him of Donald his ever-temperamental friend who always let his emotions get the better of him, Yang reminded him of Goofy always making the team laugh or at least trying to anyways, always with a smile and with a laugh. Blake reminded him to much of his silver haired best friend, Riku, remaining quiet most of the time but talking when it was right, or just to get a comment in against a friend but always looking out for the sake of her friends. Then came Ruby, she was too similar yet at the same time different from the woman he vowed to return to, the red-head woman that would forever hold his heart "Kairi…" he said out loud.

"What was that?" Yang asked looking back at the boy, they all stopped with shocked eyes to look at him.

"You okay Sora?" Ruby asked, it was until then that Sora could feel something coming down his cheeks _'I'm crying?'_ he asked himself as he wiped away the tears with his sleeve.

"Sorry, I'm okay really." He smiled at them sniffing a bit, they still looked at him with worried expressions.

"If you want we can take a sort break, I know a good coffee shop near here where we can relax a bit, also I'm a bit hungry" Yang said smiling at him. He returned the smile and nodded at her.

"Sure, I'm also a bit hungry myself." He pushed the memories of his friends back for now he knew that they would not want to see him crying in these moments.

When they arrived, they sat down on the table that was outside so that the ocean breeze could hit them. Everyone still lay silent Sora new it was about what happened "Sorry about what happened, it's just that you guys reminded me of some friends." He said to them, in an instant they all knew.

"Are we like them?" Ruby heard herself ask, Sora looked to her and smiled as he turned to the sea.

"Yeah a little bit, one of them always gets angry with me or us" Weiss cheeks grew a bit red at that comment she could feel three pairs of eyes on her, she just took a slip of her tea and looked away.

"Another one of them always makes us laugh or at least he tries, sometimes he ends up embarrassing all of us in the process" he said as he laughed upon remembering a few things, Yang smiled she could see herself getting a long with that friend of his.

Sora turned to look at Blake "You are just like him, reserved but always caring for your friends. Am I right?" he said as he took a slip of his coffee, Blake was a little surprised she was a little afraid he could read her like an open book.

"And who do I make you remember?" Ruby asked with a smile, as Blake silently thanked her for releasing her from the pressure of Sora's eyes.

Sora looked at Ruby and for a moment he could have sworn, with the sound of the ocean, the gentle breeze and the red-head smiling at him, he could have sworn he was home. "You remind me of a very special person" he said giving no more details. Ruby grew a bit embarrassed by the tone Sora had said that.

"Oh…" Yang began, Ruby could see the mischievous smile that grew on her sister.

"A girl I presume" Yang continued, Sora's cheeks grew a bit red but he made no comment, Yang just laughed, seeing as it was a bit personal she didn't press the issue _'All in due time'_ she thought to herself.

They continued to talk about many other things so that Sora could begin to feel more at ease. They explained to him about the different types of Grimm from the most common to the rarest of them all that they new of, then they came down to the matter at hand: weapons.

"So, got any ideas in what you want?" Ruby asked him a little more enthusiastic than normal.

He put his hand to his chin and thought about it a bit "Well I'm good with swords" he said as he remembered the numerous amount of Keyblades he had wielded.

"What?" he asked as the girls kept on staring at him.

"That's it?" Yang asked the question each of them had in their heads.

"What do you mean?" he asked seeing their reactions.

Ruby was the first to get up and reach for her weapon, she released it in tis Scythe form "This is Crescent Rose" she said as she gestured and patted her weapon.

Sora stared at her wide-eyed that scythe was bigger than her and he was sure that it was also heavier than her, yet she carried it around as it was the most normal thing around.

"You were carrying that all along?" he asked her getting up and took a good look at the scythe.

"Yeah it was in it's compact form all along, normally we all carry our weapons in that form until they are needed" Ruby explained.

"Though some people prefer to keep them in their locker and when they need it they call them with their scroll, that also has that function." Blake explained.

"Wow I really have a lot to learn then" he said as he checked out their weapons.

"Also, my Crescent Rose is also a high-caliber sniper-rifle" Ruby said with excitement as she changed her scythe into it's sniper form, getting a little proud as Sora just looked surprised and amazed.

"Woooah, that's awesome, do all your weapons change like that?" He got a little to close to Ruby and began to look at the rifle looking for the place the blade of the scythe had taken place. After which they all proceeded to show him their weapons and tell him about their multi-functionality.

"I really never expected something like this, now I see why you were looking at me like that" Sora said as they kept on walking towards their destination, the weapon shop. On their way there, Sora kept on thinking about what he could ask for a weapon, he was good with swords, but he was also strong, he was a very, _very_ talented dual-wielder. May he dare say one of the best? Also, he was also good at aiming, it was in very rare cases he missed the target.

"Hmmm maybe a sword that could turn into a gun?" he asked himself falling a little behind the girls, as they looked at him with amusement.

"He looks pretty cute when he's deep in thought right sis?" Yang asked her sister who constantly glanced behind them.

"Yeah..." Ruby said unconsciously, then registered what her sister had asked and stopped walking.

"Wait what?" she turned to her sister with a glare, who was at the moment trying and failing not to laugh.

"We're here" Blake said as they sopped in front of the store, as they entered Sora looked in amazement to the numerous number of weapons that ay on racks and also had instruction on what other things they could do.

"Welcome!" the shopkeeper said as he got close to the group.

"I see you are Beacon students, anything you would like to see or try out feel free to ask me. Name's Raymond here at your service." Raymond politely introduced himself.

"Thanks, actually we're here to get this newbie his first weapon" Yang gestured to Sora.

"Oh, well that's even better! Here come with me boy, what kind of weapon do you fancy? How strong are you? Come over her these are my…." Raymond took Sora who looked as if he could use a little help.

"You think he'll be okay?" Ruby asked her team, as she saw Sora fire a weapon causing it to fall out of his hands thanks to he force of the ricochet.

"Yeah he'll be fine" Yang said as she went to get some maintenance on her Ember Celia, the girls winced as they heard Sora scream and the store shook from what appeared to have been an explosion.

"Hopefully he won't die here, or else we'll have some rough time explaining that to Prof. Ozpin" Weiss added, which made the three remaining girls to shiver.

"Let's go help him" Blake said as they all nodded and began to run towards the screams.

xTxTxTxTxTxTx

All the times Pyrrha had come into Prof. Ozpin's office she had always been amazed at the sight of it. Today was no exception, yet she had come to give out her repot on the mission they had been on, as she got off of the elevator she could see that Prof. Goodwitch as absent today and that in her place was Qrow, who she knew was Ruby's uncle.

"Welcome Miss Nikos, please take a seat." Ozpin said from his seat mentioning towards the chair that lay in front of the desk.

Pyrrha nodded and sat down, "Thank you professor and I'm sorry for disrupting you on such occasion-"

"No need for that Miss Nikos, what I saw in you report was something I would rather hear from you rather than written on paper." Ozpin said as he mentioned the document that was laying in the desk.

Pyrrha nodded "Yes, as my team and I stated on the report as we were taking care of some Grimm that appeared near a village when found a cave" she began her explanation.

"At fist we thought it as a normal cave, we went inside following an escaped Grimm, but what we found in there was something far beyond our comprehension, and I assure you professor, in all my time I have heard rumors, stories and fairy tales but I never imagined something like this" Pyrrha said with a serious tone.

"Please explain yourself Miss Nikos and be sure you leave nothing out." Ozpin asked and she nodded and so she began explaining, something that made Ozpin and Qrow's eyes widen in what seemed to be surprise or expectation….

xTxTxTxTxTxTx

"So, nothing?" Ruby asked Sora as they sat on the docks, the rest of the team had gone off to take care of their own business, Blake had gone off to buy more books, Weiss to get a stock on coffee and tea and Yang had just vanished.

"Yeah none of those weapons seem to be right for me…" he said as he looked out into the ocean, how could he just replace his trusted old Keyblade? Ruby saw the conflict in his eyes and for once she felt great pride in her knowledge about weapons.

"You know" she began getting his attention.

"As far as I know, only me and my uncle Qrow use a scythe as a weapon." She said.

Sora looked at her amazed "You and your uncle only? Wow that must be a great feat to dominate such a weapon." He said to her at the same time remembering how hard it was to fully master his own blade.

"Yeah it is, but I decided for my own weapon." She continued.

"You mean..." She couldn't mean…

"Yep… I designed it" She said taking her weapon out in her current form, taking immense pride in it.

"Yeah I know there are a lot of weapons in there but I, just like you, never found the one that I could feel in harmony with" she was wiping her Crescent Rose with a cloth.

"So, I made my own a weapon, a weapon that I was familiar with, a weapon that had everything I wanted because I made it." She looked up at Sora and met his eyes.

"You must have a weapon you are familiar with, right? So why beat around the bush trying to replace it? Just have one made on its resemblance, with a few personal touches." She said as she smiled at him.

Just then his mind began to work wonders, she was right if his Keyblade didn't respond to him, he would just have to make his own. He grabbed Ruby by her shoulders startling her, "Your right!" he said as he got up.

"Thanks Ruby, be right back" He began to run towards the weapon store once again, and Ruby looked back at him with flustered cheeks and a smile. _'I wonder when I'll be able to tell him'_ she asked herself as she looked t him run towards the weapon store. _'Well at least I finally saw him give that grin of his'_ she said as she got up and went after him.

"I have failed…" Raymond said as he rested his dead on his counter, his wife rubbing his back.

"Not once have I failed to give out a proper weapon, until today!" he said sobbing into his desk, then the doors of his shop opened.

Sora slammed the doors open and ran towards Raymond "Raymond can you make custom weapons?" Raymond's eyes widened in surprise then they were filled with excitement, the boy had found out his weapon of choice.

"But of course! Who do you think I am?" he said as he stood and faced Sora with a newfound fire in his chest.

"Great! Then hand me a piece of paper because I have just the weapon that I want." Sora said with excitement, if he was going to be here it would be with something he was familiar with, yet with something he was not, something new, something that he would have to lean by.

He drew the schematics of the weapon and gave them to Raymond, once he received them the shopkeeper smiled, "It will be done two days from now, I will send it to Beacon. I've gotta say this looks like a fine weapon" he said as he took the paper out back to begin his work.

"Oh, I assure you, it is…" Sora said as he paid the bill and left out to head back to Beacon with Ruby and the rest of the girls…

* * *

 _ **Well I know it wasn't the most action-packed chapter but I had to imput it so that Sora could become familar to the world he is now in.**_

 _ **And on to the review and PM answers:**_

 _ **hellfire45:** Thank you for the review I really apreciate feedback, and who knows you may be on the right track ;)_

 ** _Felipexza:_** _Gracias por el comentario, y eso es algo que solamente te tocara esperar a ver (repite música dramática)_

 ** _Sinofdark02:_** _Hello there Thanks for the review as well, and do not fret he will not be weak during fighting I can assure you that much ;D_

 ** _GuestWithIdeas:_** _Man what can I say to you? first off I really am sorry to make you wait so long I hope you can forgive me, and well I am LOVING your reviews! Man you may be far off than you think or you may be even closer to my ideas :3. As to all your sugestions who knows? you may be on the right track for what I have planned :D I hope you keep on reading and enjoying the chapters as you read along hope to hear forn you soon :D_

 ** _Gamelover41592:_** _As always thank you for your continued support and words of insperation, I hope I didn't make you wait too long :p hope to keep on hearing from you._

 ** _GuyUnderABridge:_** _Thank you for your words of confort and insperation, I hope I don't disapoint an also hope to keep on hearing from you soon :D_

 ** _warrior of six blades:_** _As always LOVING your reviews and LOVE how you get into the story, yes Tyrian going after him will become a great issue but maybe somthing will happen maybe not who knows? Also good point on what healed Sora he sould be on a wheelchiar by now right? Also Winter may become a lot more important here than in the seires I hope you like the outcome of that as well. And hope to keep on hearing from you and I apologize if I made you wait too long, again LOVE your reviews and hope to keep on hearing from you :D_

 ** _Antex-The Legendary Zoroark:_** _Really I do not know how to thank you for your help and continued support I really hope to keep on hearing from you and as well I am really sorry for the long wait and I hope the chapter isn't too short :3_

 ** _sethman610gmail,com:_** _Hey there glad to keep on hearing from you, sorry about the typo I guess I really wanted the chapter to come out, I double checked this chapter so I really hope there aren't any more typos if there are let me know, as always I really appreciate all youre support and hope to keep on hearing from you :D_

 ** _kf17:_** _After a very long wait. Wait no more! :D I really hope you liked the chapter and sorry to say the weapon will be introduced until the next chapter which we hope and pray will not take as long as this one ;D thanks for your continued suport and as always hope to hear from you again._

 ** _EmoNinjaDatenshi:_** _Wait no more because here it is! I'm really sorry for taking so long and I really hope you enjoyed the chapter hope to keep on hearing from you as well :D_

 ** _sakuralovelight:_** _Sorry to have taken so long, but I hope you enjoyed the chapter, I hope to keep on hearing from you and I also hope to not disapoint see you on the next one :3_

 ** _battlecruiser03:_** _Glad to hear from you and as well sorry to have taken to long to update, also I hope this chapter isn't too short and hope that you enjoyed it. I wish to keep on hearing from you :D_

 ** _od-demon:_** _Hey ther happy to see your review and thank you for he word of encouragement they really mean a lot I really tried to make a Fic where he didn't arive so OP as many othrs and as well as to how he would cope without his happy-go-lucky side of him I hope I am doing a good jop, I hope I don't disapoint and as well hope to keep on hearing from you and hope to see from you soon :D_

 ** _Piper. :_** _Thank you for your praise I do not know if I am really worthy of it but it makes me really happy to hear it, I thank you from the bottom of my heart and I relly hope to keep on hearing what you think about the story hope to hear from you soon :D_

 ** _unstop-able worrier 78:_** _Hey there I hope I didn't take too long in updateing it, but I really thank you on coming in contact with me :D I hope you like the chapter and I hope I don't disapoint Hope and really wish to keep on hearing from you thanks :D_

 ** _Man this list is getting long :D_**

 ** _I really appreciate all the feedback you are all giving me, all the reviews, all the favorites and all the followers are a lot more than I had ever thought for, Really thank you all!_**

 ** _Again I am really sorry for the super late update I really hope it will not happen again and if it does well I hope you can forgive me :D_**

 ** _I LOVE YOU ALL and hope to keep on hearing from you!_**

 ** _Hope you liked the chapter nd I know it may have been a little bit boring but please bare with me when I say it was neccesary..._**

 ** _As always see you on the next chapter..._**

 ** _KUDOOS..._**

 ** _Darman700... OUT..._**


End file.
